A New Life
by Mutsumi Ayano
Summary: After an accident in America, Ryoga decided for his sister to go to Japan. There, Ryoma began her new life. "Now, where am I?", it was only her first day in her new home, yet she's lost already? What will happen next? Please just read it! Female Ryoma!
1. The First Day

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis

CHAPTER 01

The First Day

The voice of the stewardess through the intercom could be heard on the plane. She woke up from her deep slumber. It seemed she had arrived in her destination. She waited for the others to get off first. After there were less people, she stood up and got her tennis bag and luggage. She got off and walked towards the exit of Narita Airport.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. The green-haired girl raised her hand to call a taxi and showed a piece of paper to the driver. She looked out the window and smiled. She had wanted to go to Japan since she was a child though she didn't think that she would be here because of the incident that took away her parents' lives. Her smile turned sad. She still remembered the talk she had with her older brother last week.

Her brother, Ryoga, thought that it would be best for her to continue her study in Japan. She didn't argue and easily agreed. He didn't come with her because he still had to fix the problem in the company he had inherited from their parents, the Golden String Corporation.

The taxi stopped right in front of a two story house. She paid and got out. The driver helped her took out the luggage before taking off. She got the key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She opened it and looked around the house. The furniture had been set up by her brother before they moved in it seemed`.

"Not bad. It looks simple and wonderful, it won't be hard to clean it. Good thing _Aniki_ didn't buy a large house. It would be a pain to clean it." Amused the 15 year old girl.

She went upstairs and found her room. She put her clothes in her closet and her other things in the right place.

"Ah, Karupin, _gomen_. I almost forgot to let you out." She said while opening the cage which had Karupin, her Himalayan cat, in it. The cat ran around the house, leaving the girl to tidy her room.

She's done after an hour. She looked at her watch, it was 2 pm. She changed her clothes and gave Karupin her food.

"Karupin, I'm going out for a while. I need to buy some groceries." She patted her head and went out.

"Now, where's the convenience store?"

She walked aimlessly for thirty minutes before giving up.

"Aarghhh, now, where am I?"

A blue-haired boy, who stood across the street where Ryoma was, stared at her. It wasn't because she screamed out of frustration, but due to the girl had actually got there five minutes ago. In short, she was walking around. In the end, the boy decided to approach the frustrated girl.

"Hmm, miss, are you lost?" asked the blue-eyed boy.

The girl looked up and stared at the boy. She sighed, "I think so. I'm still not familiar with this place, you see."

He smiled and asked, "I see, where do you want to go? I can help you find it."

"Really? I've been trying to find the convenience store. Do you know where it is?"

"Of course. Please follow me. It's a bit far from here."

"Thanks, err …."

"Seiichi. Yukimura Seiichi."

"Ah, thanks, Seiichi-san. I'm Echizen Ryoma."

"Nice to meet you, Echizen-san."

"Just Ryoma is fine." She looked at him and saw confusion in his eyes. "I'm raised in America, so I'm not used to people calling me by family's name, Yukimura-san." Well, even though she was raised in America she knew that it was rude to call someone you just met his/her first name in Japan.

"You can call me Seiichi with honorific, you know," Ryoma nodded, "So I assumed you just came from America?"

"Ah, yes I just moved this morning. So I need to buy some food if I want to survive for another week." She said, looking serious.

Seiichi chuckled and said, "We're here."

"You're right. Thanks, Seiichi-_san_."

"You're welcome. Then, I'll be going now." He smiled and started to walked, but was interrupted by a hand that caught his wrist. He stopped and looked at Ryoma, confused.

"Hmm…. Seiichi-_san_, can you accompany me?" blushed from embarrassment

Now, Seiichi's expression turned unreadable. Truthfully, he liked Ryoma a bit because she wasn't annoying like the girls at his school. However right now, he felt taken aback by Ryoma's act. Though they just met, she already tried to get close to him. Unfortunately for him, Ryoma didn't intend to do such a thing.

"Why?" he asked with a monotone voice.

"I, I don't know the way home." Her blush deepened to a very bright red.

Now, Seiichi was stunned. He felt bad due to what he thought of her earlier. Then he chuckled because he remembered her reason.

"Please don't laugh! It's a serious matter. What if I'm lost again?" she blushed again then glared at him.

"Ahahaaa….. Sorry, It's just very funny. Alright, I'll go with you." He stopped laughing and agreed. _'She's different._' He thought.

She smiled a small smile and looked him in the eyes, "Sorry to bother you."

"It's fine. I have nothing to do anyway."

They went into the store. Seiichi followed Ryoma while she was taking some meat, vegetables, fruits, snacks, and beverages including milk. She took many things that the trolley was full.

"Are you sure you want buy these all?"

"Hm."

"Do you have enough money to pay all these?"

Ryoma looked at the trolley and said, "Don't worry about it."

"But why can't you just go with your parents if you want to buy this many?" Seiichi asked curiously.

She stopped in her tracks and said, "I live alone."

"I see." He knew she avoided the question and didn't ask more. He could predict that it was a touchy subject. Furthermore, he just met her today. It wasn't polite. He was brought off of his thoughts by Ryoma's cell phone ringing.

Ryoma took out her cell phone out and answered the call. "_Moshi moshi_."

"Hm. I'm buying groceries now."

"Is that so?"

"Okay. Take some rest, so you can finish quickly."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry too much _Aniki_."

"Hn. Don't work too hard. _Jaa_."

Ryoma put her cell phone back to her jacket's pocket.

"Sorry for making you wait Seiichi-_san_."

"It's alright."

"Let's go." She said before walking to the cashier.

She paid and walked out of the store with Seiichi behind her. He carried two of the four plastic bags Ryoma had.

"So what's your address?" asked Seiichi.

"Hmm, here." She took out the same piece of paper that she showed the taxi driver earlier and gave it to Seiichi.

He read the words written on the paper and said, "It's near my house. Actually, it's right in front of my house. So you're the one moving there."

"Really? That's great." A small smile appeared on her face for the third time that day.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived and Seiichi offered to help her put the groceries on the counter since it was heavy. She thanked him and opened her door. Immediately, she was attacked by a white and brown blur. It was her cat.

"Ahh, Karupin, _gomen_. You must be really worried about me." She meowed and Ryoma scratched her ear. Realizing the guest, Karupin stared at him. "That's right, Karupin. This is our neighbor, Yukimura Seiichi-_san_. He lives across our house." As if understanding her owner, she meowed.

Seiichi smiled at the cat, "Nice to meet you, Karupin." Karupin meowed again and ran to another room.

"Over here, Seiichi-_san_." Ryoma led him to the kitchen. They put the groceries on the counter, "Thank you for your help, Seiichi-_san_."

"No problem. If you need any help, just ask me."

"Okay."

"Then, I'm going now."

"Okay."

Ryoma walked him to the gate and saw him crossing the street to his own house. She saw him turned around to smile at her again before entering. Ryoma walked into her house and saw Karupin. She picked her up and said, "Karupin, I'll live my new life here and have fun." She smiled to her cat and went to prepare dinner for herself.

* * *

"_Tadaima_." Said Seiichi and walked to the living room.

"_Okaeri_." Replied his family.

"Where have you been? You said you'd be home by 3, it's 5 now." His 14 year-old sister demanded.

"_Gomen_, Kana. I was helping a girl." He replied casually. Suddenly, there was an awkward silence.

"You're …." Started his father, Takumi.

"Helping …." Continued his mother, Hikari.

"A GIRL!" finished Kana.

'_They overreact again._' Seiichi smiled sadistically, "Is there something wrong?"

Seeing his smile, they shook their heads. However, Kana was curious about the girl her brother helped. She had known for a long time that her brother hasn't taken an interest in girls for a long time, because his ex-girlfriend only got close to him because of his looks and popularity. Of course her brother knew that, but he couldn't stop himself but fell for her after a few weeks of being together. He thought that maybe she would like him for who he was. But he was wrong. He found her cheating with the basketball captain and broke up right there. He felt sad and disappointed at the time. So she thought that her brother wouldn't want a relationship for now.

Now, Kana knew her assumption was wrong. So she asked him, "Ne, Sei-_nii_, who is this girl?"

"She's our new neighbor. She was lost, so I helped her." Replied Seiichi.

"New neighbor?" asked his father.

"Yes, she lives across from us."

"Ahh, so she's the one. Yesterday, I saw some guys brought furniture in her house. What's her name, dear?" asked his mother.

"Echizen Ryoma. She said she lives alone." Seiichi replied to his mother with a frown on his face.

"Ehh? Live alone? How old is she?" asked his mother again.

"From her looks, I think 15 or 16."

"What? She lives alone in her house? What about her family?"

"Don't know." He shrugged, but actually he was curious too.

"Kana, go to her house sometimes. I'm sure she's lonely being alone in that house." Hikari told her daughter.

"Alright, I want to meet her too anyway."

"Go tomorrow then! There are three days before the holiday is over. After school starts, it will be hard for you to meet her. Seiichi, why don't you go with her?" asked her mother, smiling happily.

They sighed, "Fine."

* * *

**Edited on May 04, 2013**


	2. The Entrance Exam

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for those who has reviewed my first story (easily1994addicted, shely12, ChordOverstreetFan, KiTten18sMiLe, sweet-Lia, JigokuTenshi834, and xx-Mia in eden-xx). To tell you the truth, I'm really happy when I read your reviews. I'll try to update as soon as I finish writing the next chapter.**

**To easily1994addicted**: Actually, I was very worried about my grammar mistakes since English is my second language. But reading your review made me really proud of myself.

**To ChordOverstreetFan**: Yes. Ryoma lives in Kanagawa as you guessed. The accident will be revealed soon.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

CHAPTER 02

The Entrance Exam

Ryoma woke up feeling fresh, she rubbed her eyes and got off of her queen-sized bed. She walked towards the window. She moved the curtain and opened it. The morning breeze let her long hair flew freely. She yawned and went downstairs, Karupin following behind her.

She got into the kitchen and took out a carton of milk from the refrigerator. She poured the milk in a glass and Karupin's plate. She drank her share of milk and put the glass on the sink. She looked at the clock on the wall upside the door. It showed 08:47.

Ryoma got ready to go to Rikkaidai for the personal entrance exam since it had been one month since the new term started. She sighed and wore a hairpin. After changing her clothes, she grabbed her cell phone and wallet to put in her purse. She put her shoes on. Right after opening the door, she was met by two pairs of sapphire eyes. They stared for a while.

"Ahh, You must be Echizen Ryoma! I'm Yukimura Kana. Sei-_nii_'s _imouto_." Said the girl named Kana.

"_Hai. Yoroshiku_."

"You're really pretty, Ryoma-_san_." She exclaimed.

"Hmm, thank you, I guess." Ryoma replied awkwardly.

Seiichi cleared his throat to get the girls' attention. "Where are you going, Ryoma?"

"I have a school entrance exam today."

"Wait! Sei-_nii_, you just called her by 'Ryoma'!" she exclaimed again. '_You too. Didn't you realize that_?' Seiichi thought with a sweat drop.

"Ryoma was raised in America, that's why she's not used to be called by her family's name." stated Seiichi.

"Is that true, Ryoma-san?" asked Kana.

Ryoma just nodded her head and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Our mom told us to come here, so you won't feel lonely. We heard you live alone." Kana explained.

"But I have to go now." Said Ryoma.

"Eehh? But, but," mumbled Kana. Ryoma stared at her disappointed look then sighed.

Feeling left out, Seiichi asked Ryoma again, "Entrance exam? Which school will you attend, Ryoma?"

She nooded, "Rikkadai High."

"That's the school I go too. Do you know the way there?" asked Seiichi, excited, but of course it didn't show on his face.

There was an awkward silence. Seiichi stared at Ryoma, waiting for an answer. Kana looked between Ryoma and her brother. Suddenly, Kana's cell phone rang. She answered the call. After receiving the call, she said she had to go to meet her friends in the mall and said good bye to her brother and new friend.

"So, Ryoma?" he asked again.

_'That's right. I didn't even know where the school is located.'_

She sighed and looked up at Seiichi who was taller than her, "Can you please show me the way?"

He chuckled, "Let's go." She nodded and they walked towards the school. _'This girl is really funny. Interesting.'_

On the way, Seiichi wanted to know more about Ryoma, so he talked to her. The first thing he figured out about her was that she was a girl with few words.

"So, Ryoma, why did you come to Japan?"

She was silent for a moment. "I've always wanted to come here since I was a child."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I like Japanese food." She replied simply.

He stared at her golden eyes and laughed loudly. She blushed a deep red and glared at him, "What's so funny?"

"No, it's just. Never mind." He chuckled.

"Ne, Seiichi-_san_, if you're going to the same school, what grade are you?"

"I'm a third year."

"Then, I should call you Seiichi-_senpai_, right?"

"That's right. But you seem so sure that you will pass the exam."

"Of course I'll pass. It will be easy."

He raised an eyebrow. Now he found another thing about her, she was confident, too confident for her own good. He looked at her again and chuckled. "Sure. Ah, we're here."

They arrived in front of a gate of a large building and wide yard. "It's a wonderful school, _senpai_."

"That's right. It also has a very good tennis team, though it doesn't have girl's tennis team, only boy's, furthermore a girl can't join the boy's tennis team." Stated Seiichi.

"Is that so? I guess that will be changed." Said Ryoma, smirking.

Seiichi raised his eyebrows at that statement. When he opened his mouth to ask her, she beat him to it. "_Arigatou, senpai_. I'll be fine from here. _Jaa_."

She walked away, but before that, "Ryoma! If you're done, find me on the tennis court!" he shouted to her. Ryoma raised her left hand and waved it, a sign that she had heard him. He shook his head and walk towards the tennis court.

* * *

Seiichi saw his team training. Most of them were playing matches against each other. He smiled and approached them. He saw his vice-captain's stoic expression looking over the team's training.

"Thank you for watching over the team, Sanada-_kun_." Sanada Genichirou looked to the right side only to find his captain standing there.

"It's fine." Replied him.

"Is that you, Mura? Why are you here?" asked the red-haired guy while munching his bubblegum named Marui Bunta.

"Yeah, you said you couldn't come." Said Bunta's partner, Jackal.

"Well, there was a change of plans." Seiichi replied to his teammates.

"Ahh, _Buchou_, while you're here, please play a match with me!" exclaimed the second year ace, Akaya.

"_Gomen_, Akaya-_kun_, I didn't bring a change of clothes."

"Then, what are you doing here? Because if you didn't bring a spare clothes, you're not here to train with us." Stated Yanagi.

"Maybe Yukimura is here only to prank us." Said Niou Masaharu, grinning.

"What was that, Niou-kun?"

Right after Niou opened his mouth to repeat what he just said, someone had covered his mouth and instead of Niou, that someone spoke, "Nothing, Yukimura. Don't worry." That someone uncovered Niou's mouth and sighed while Niou was chuckling to himself, feeling amused.

"What did you do that for, Yagyuu?" asked Niou to that 'someone'.

"Then, why are you here?" Sanada questioned his best friend for the first time since he came.

"I'm waiting for someone." He answered mysteriously.

"Who is it, Mura?" asked the curious Bunta.

"You'll meet her later. I'm planning to introduce her anyway." He replied smoothly.

Seiichi's teammates glanced to each other, wondering what was on their captain's mind (except Sanada and Yanagi, of course). Their only kohai suddenly exclaimed loudly, "WAIIIT! 'her', _buchou_, you just said 'her'. Is she your girlfriend?"

After that, the regulars realized it too (except Sanada and Yanagi who had realized from the beginning). Niou grinned wolfishly, "Yukimura-_kun_, is that true? Why didn't you tell us that you have a girlfriend?"

"That's right. You can tell us anything, you know!" said Bunta.

"_Buchou_, I'll check if she is worthy to be your girlfriend!" exclaimed Akaya again. This time he had turned around, hoping to find the said girl on his own. Though before he could run, Yagyuu's hands had already grabbed his shoulder stop him. "Akaya, it's useless to find her if you don't know how she looks like."

"Ahh, you're right, Yagyuu-_senpai_! Buchou how does she look like? Do you know where she is? Please, tell me!" Akaya asked his favorite _buchou_, but didn't get any answer. Seiichi had shut his eyes from the beginning of their wrong assumption.

"Be quiet!" shouted the fuku-buchou, "Yukimura doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Eeehhhh?" Marui and Akaya exclaimed loudly.

Sanada sighed and Yukimura had opened his eyes again. "_Arigatou_, Sanada-_kun_. But why do you think so?"

"Let me explain," said Yanagi, after getting the regular's attention, he continued, "I would know if Yukimura has one. Furthermore, there is no girl that has got close to Yukimura unless he met her this holiday without us knowing."

"Then, it's possible, right?" asked Jackal.

"Yes, but the girl Yukimura mentioned was a new student that is now taking the entrance exam here and she lives near Yukimura's house. Because she didn't know the way here, she probably asked Yukimura to accompany her since he studies in this school. Am I right?" Yanagi explained to the regulars.

Seiichi smiled sadistically at Yanagi, "Where did you get those?"

Everyone, excluding Sanada and Yanagi, gulped.

"I have all the information in Kanagawa, though not about the small pieces. I only put two and two together. Even if they just happened yesterday, I would know." He explained again.

Seiichi sighed, "As expected of you, I guess."

"Then, that girl was only trying to get close to _Buchou_, right? Since she wanted _Buchou_ to accompany her!" said Akaya angrily. No one said anything. They were looking at Seiichi to get an answer. Instead Yanagi was the one who answered them again, "I don't think so because Yukimura agreed to come with her."

They sighed in relief. Sanada glanced at the blue-haired boy only to his happy smile and soften eyes. "Continue your training!" shouted Sanada.

"_Hai_." They went to the courts and continue their training.

Sanada glanced at his best friend again, this time Seiichi noticed it and said, "Don't worry, Sanada. Yanagi was right, though I might say that she is really interesting." He smiled gently at the thought of Ryoma and couldn't help but chuckled slightly. Sanada's eyes widen a little before they went back to normal.

* * *

**Edited: May 04, 2013**

Translation

Imouto: little sister

Yoroshiku: please take care of me

Senpai: upperclassman

Arigatou: thank you

Jaa: see you later

Gomen/gomenasai: sorry

Buchou: captain

Fukubuchou: vice-captain

Hai: yes

Thanks for reading! Please review! It really makes my day wonderful :)


	3. Meeting the Tennis Regulars

**Author's Note: Thanks for you all who reviewed and read my story! I really appreciate it. I'm so sorry that I totally forgot about Sanada and his Tarundarou. I'm trying my best to keep them all in characters after all.**

**To easily1994addicted**: thanks for your offer. I'll think about it. I'll PM you when I decide to take your offer.

**To KageHikariYume**: I'll be more careful with my grammar.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

CHAPTER 03

Meeting the Tennis Regulars

Ryoma was walking through the hallway of the Rikkadai High. She just took the entrance exam. It was unsurprisingly easy for her, though she didn't say anything. She looked at her watch, the exam started at 10, it was now 11:30. She decided to explore the school a bit. After fifteen minutes of looking around the school, she found herself right in front of the principal's office.

She knocked on the door three times before hearing a 'come in' from the other side of the door. She opened the door and found herself facing the Rikkadai High's principal. He was tall and thin. You could tell that he was a neat person by the way his table was tidied. He smiled gently at her and gave a signal to sit on the chair in front of his table. She then walked towards it and sat down.

"What can I help you with, Echizen-_san_?" asked the principal.

"It is about the tennis team, actually." She started.

"Yes, what about it?" he looked at her with a knowing look in his eyes.

"I heard that in this school, there is only a tennis team for boys and a girl cannot join the boys to train with them. Why is that?" asked Ryoma politely.

"Echizen-_san_, I know your family has always loved tennis. So it was in my assumption that you would know that this school has no tennis team for girls, yet you still chose to attend this school. That's why I already knew that you had a plan, no, the Tennis Foundation of Japan had a plan and they chose you to be the one to start everything. Am I right?"

Ryoma smirked and nodded, "Well, your assumption is correct. Here is the letter and the new rule to the high school's tennis team." The principal smiled and took the letter from Ryoma. He read it and shook his head in amusement. He raised his hand. Ryoma looked at her principal's hand, before she raised her own hand to shake hands with the principal. After that, the principal took the letter which Ryoma just gave to him, signed it, and gave it back to Ryoma.

"Welcome to Rikkaidai High and its tennis club."

"Thank you, Principal Kira." The principal nodded and Ryoma started to walk towards the door but before she could open the door, the principal asked her one last question, "Echizen-_san_, may I know why you chose this school? I know you can go to another school like Seishun High, because it was the school your father attended."

"Yes, that is true. I chose this school because it has a good reputation in business management. Not only I want to become a great tennis player, but also a great business woman, so I can help my brother to manage the company our parents have left behind. That's the only reason." Ryoma explained confidently.

The principal smiled gently at her, "I see. I wish you good luck, Echizen Ryoma."

"Thank you." She bowed and left the room.

"It'll be more interesting from now on. The Samurai's daughter has entered my school. There will surely a commotion if this is ever found out." He mused, "I'm looking forward to see the improvement she will bring to this school."

* * *

Ryoma exited the school building; she was still lost in the thought about her meeting with the principal earlier. _'It looked like the principal is having more fun than I thought. What kind of principal is that? *sigh* So long as he just watches, it will be fine, I guess.'_

After walking for ten minutes, she found herself facing the tennis courts with only the regulars in it. She saw them took a break and sat down on benches. She approached the courts. As she got closer, she saw a very familiar shed of red hair. She tried to remember, but couldn't recall where she had seen it. Then she saw him chewing a bubblegum. _'He looks oddly familiar. Where have I seen him?'_ she put her fingers in her chin, thinking. She couldn't get any result, so she just shrugged it off.

Now, she was right behind the regulars, Seiichi to be exact, she cleared her throat to get his attention, though she got all the regulars attention, especially the red-haired one.

"Thank you of your help, Seiichi-_senpai_." She bowed to Seiichi and looked at the others who were staring at her, especially Bunta.

"Don't mention it. How's your exam?" asked him.

She smirked, "I told you it would be easy."

Seiichi chuckled and said, "You sure did."

Seiichi finally realized that they were being stared at and decided to introduce Ryoma to them. "_Minna_, this is the girl I mentioned earlier."

They stared at Ryoma curiously."Echizen Ryoma. _Yoroshiku_." She bowed a little and looked up at their faces.

"It's you."

They looked at the red-haired guy, it seemed like he wanted to say something unbearable. Bunta walked towards Ryoma and stopped right in front of her. His eyes were hidden by his bangs. Ryoma looked at him curiously until she said, "You, you look familiar." The other regulars were watching their interaction curiously.

"Do you know her Marui-_senpai_?" asked Akaya.

"Marui …." Ryoma mumbled softly, but it could still be heard by the regulars. Bunta looked at Ryoma's eyes gently. Ryoma also looked at the red headed who looked familiar. When she looked into his eyes, she remembered something from her childhood.

#FLASHBACK#

Ryoma who was still eight at the time was watching a match between her friend and brother. It was obvious that the red-haired kid was at disadvantage.

"_Mada mada daze_, Marui-_kun_." Her brother smirked at the panting figure of his opponent.

'Marui-_kun_' was panting really hard. He knew he would lose to him. He's playing against the Demigod, an Echizen. Not many people knew their real names, they were only known by their nicknames. Furthermore, they refused to be on TV or magazines. So it wasn't a surprised if someone passed by them, he or she wouldn't notice it. Now, Bunta was really tired. His hands were on his knees. Suddenly he heard her.

Ryoma was worried about her best friend, he was panting really hard. When she saw him about to give up, she shouted, "Bunta-_kun_! _Ganbatte_! Don't give up, Bunta-_kun_!"

#END OF FLASHBACK#

"Ryoma?" Bunta called her worriedly. She looked dazed. Suddenly, she looked up at him in the eyes and smiled, "Bunta-_kun_, long time no see!"

He brightened up at that statement and grinned, "You finally remember! It's been so long."

"Yeah, seven years." She stated.

"So you know each other?" asked Seiichi.

"Yup, we're childhood friends." Said Bunta happily, though it soon turned to a frown then right down depressed.

"What's wrong, Marui?" asked Jackal, worried about his partner.

"It's just," he glanced at Ryoma, she caught it obviously.

Ryoma sighed and said, "Why is everyone like that?"

"What do you mean, Ryoma?" asked Seiichi.

"That look on your face, Bunta-_kun_. I hate it." She said bluntly.

_'Now, she is honest and straightforward too.' _Thought Seiichi.

"Wait, you don't have to be so harsh, Echizen-_san_." Yagyuu said flatly.

She glared at him, he flinched. She turned to Bunta and locked her eyes with his again, "I'm just worried about you, Ryoma!"

"That's right. Worried. _Aniki_, Kevin, Nanako-_nee_, Sumire _baa-san_, Sakuno, Kei-_ni_i, Reina _baa-san_, Keichiro _jii-san_, Yuushi-_nii_, Syuu-_nii_, Yuuta-_kun_, Kabaji-_kun_, that's right even if Kabaji-_kun_ didn't express it on his face, it was showed in his eyes, and now you. All of them have the same looks on their faces when they met me, though _Aniki_ and Kevin quickly understood and just smiled at me. So why don't you just do the same thing?" She smiled at him and patted his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He apologized and smiled.

"I know." She sighed.

"Ne, Ryoma, I just realized that you just spoke a lot." He grinned cheekily.

"Right. Why do people make me speak more today?" she mused.

"There is another? Who?" asked Bunta. It was hard to make Ryoma talked more, after all.

"The principal." She yawned.

He laughed out loud after hearing that.

"But why would the principal talk for a long time with you?" asked Yanagi.

She smirked and said, "You'll know soon enough. You're in tennis club, after all."

Niou grinned widely after seeing her smirk. It seemed he would have an accomplice in doing his prank from now on.

Seiichi who has been silent, spoke up, "Is that related to what you said earlier, Ryoma?"

She looked at him in confusion, "Which one, _senpai_?"

"You told me 'I guess it will be changed', didn't you?"

She smirked again, "Well, we'll just have to see it, right?"

"What do you mean, _Buchou_?" asked Akaya.

Seiichi narrowed his eyes, "Nothing."

"Seiichi-_senpai_, you were called _buchou_. Does that mean you are the captain of the tennis club?"

"I am, Ryoma. These are the regulars of the team. The one with the hat is the _fukubuchou_, Sanada Genichirou. The others are Yagyuu, Niou, Akaya, Yanagi, Jackal, and Marui." Seiichi introduced them one by one while pointing to each person.

"But, how do you know each other, Echizen-_san_, Marui?" asked Niou.

"Just call me Ryoma."

"I met the Princess," Ryoma glared at Bunta, daring him to call her that again. Feeling he was being glared, Bunta turned around and flinched at Ryoma's piercing glare that said call-me-that-again-and-you-will-not-live-to-see-to morrow. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the others.

He grinned nervously and continued, "I mean, I met Ryoma ten years ago when my parents had a job in America. I also had to go to school there. Because I couldn't speak English, my parents decided to let me live with the Echizen who lived near us. It was a good decision since they were too busy at the time. It was really hard for me to learn English, even the Echizens who had always spoke Japanese in their household had to speak English in order for me to learn fast. Furthermore, Ryoma's parents were very busy persons, but good things Ryoma and Ryoga-_san_ were there to teach me."

"I spent two years living with them. When my parents had enough time to take care of me, I left the Echizen's household but still visited them to play tennis together. Actually, how I came to like tennis was because all the Echizens plays tennis. So they taught me how to play it. After a year, my parents' job was done and we got back to Japan." Bunta explained it to them clearly.

It was actually a very short explanation, but Ryoma being Ryoma was already asleep on the bench, unnoticed by everyone. When they realized there was no comment from her. They looked around them and found her already asleep on the bench.

"Geez, she hasn't changed at all. Can sleep anywhere and anytime." Bunta noted and rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright, training for today is finished. We will continue on Monday morning by six. _Tarundarou_." Announced Sanada.

"Hai." Answered all the regulars loudly.

Yagyuu glanced at the sleeping girl and asked his buchou, "Yukimura, what should we do about Ryoma?"

"I'll wake her up while you're changing." Seiichi said, while turning his head to Ryoma. Unfortunately for him, he didn't see a smirk planted on Bunta's face.

When Seiichi took a look at his teammates, they were already on their way to the locker room. Niou saw Bunta's not so usual expression which he was familiar with, so he asked, "What's on your mind, Marui?" this question brought the others' attention and turned to Bunta, waiting for an answer.

Bunta's smirk widened, "Do you know that it was hard to wake Ryoma up from her deep sleep? The only one I know that can wake her up easily is her brother."

"You knew this yet you still left her Yukimura to do it?" wondered Jackal, shaking his head.

"I just want to see his reaction." He reasoned.

"It will also be a good data." Added the data master, Yanagi.

Niou grinned wolfishly and looked forward to it.

Sanada who was far ahead of them got impatient and shouted, "Hurry up! _Tarundarou._" They ran a bit to catch up with the stoic guy. They got into the locker room and quickly changer their clothes.

They went back to the court, only to see that Ryoma was still in her dreamland and a frustrated Seiichi. Bunta, Niou, and Akaya burst out laughing. Sanada's left eye twitched. Jackal and Yagyuu only sighed. Yanagi kept quiet.

When Seiichi heard their laughter, he faced them. he smiled 'sweetly' at them and said, "Three of you, what's so funny?" They immediately shut their mouth and shook their head nervously.

Seiichi sighed. He glanced at the sleeping girl, "I tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't budge." He turned to Bunta and asked, "You knew how, didn't you, Marui-_kun_?"

Bunta rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "There is a way." He quickly unzipped his backpack, afraid of his Buchou's wrath, and took out a lunch box, "Good thing I still have one left." He said loudly. He walked towards the bench and stopped right beside Ryoma. He crouched near her and shouted, "Waaah! What a tasty strawberry _daifuku_!" the others sweat dropped, wondering what the red-haired had in mind.

Ryoma's nose twitched and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around her and soon found the Japanese sweet inside the lunch box on Bunta's hands. She stretched her left hand to reach for the cake. She put it in her mouth and closed her eyes briefly, she let it melt in her mouth before swallowing it. The spectators stared at them in disbelief.

"Ryoma, you're finally awake. Now let's go home." Seiichi said, relieved. Ryoma nodded.

They went home together since their houses were close to each other. On the way home, all the regulars besides Bunta were all thinking about the same thing, 'What were Ryoma and Marui talking about earlier?'

They were dying to know more, but they knew not to bring it up due to Ryoma's feeling. They knew from the conversation that it would hurt her feeling if they pushed the subject.

However, Akaya being himself, just asked the question that was on everyone's mind without much consideration. "So, Ryoma, why do the names you mentioned earlier worried about you?"

If looks could kill, Akaya would be dead by now due to Bunta's glare. The others glanced at their youngest regular worriedly. It was the first time they saw Bunta looked like someone who wanted nothing but killed. Akaya flinched. But before he could say sorry, Ryoma said something that made them all felt sorry and sympathy for the girl. "Hm, because of the incident that took away my parents' life." She yawned again, still sleepy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Akaya felt guiltly. He should have known not to ask such question. He should have minded his own business. He looked down, suddenly found his shoes interesting.

Ryoma stared at him and sighed, "It's alright, Akaya-_kun_. I'm over it, that's why I can talk about it." That's of course only half of the truth. She still couldn't forget that day it happened. She was there. She saw it happened right in front of her eyes. She was still trying to accept their death. No one knew that, she kept her feelings only herself and wouldn't allow anyone to know that.

No one pushed the subject. It was silence for a whole minute. Niou couldn't stand the silence anymore, so decided to ask, "Ne, Ryoma, you play tennis?"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. Regardless of the sudden change of topic, she replied, "I do."

"That's great. Too bad that there is no girl's tennis team in our school." Stated Yagyuu.

"True." Said Ryoma, sounding amused. Bunta, who was familiar with the tone Ryoma just used, asked, "What are you planning?"

The others looked at Bunta in confusion.

Ryoma's eyes glinted and smirked, "Nothing really."

Bunta didn't believe her. It was obvious there was something going on, but he gave up. He should have known that Ryoma wouldn't reveal anything even if he asked her. "I thought you would come with your brother. But I heard from Kevin that he was still in the US with him."

"Then who do you live with?" asked Jackal.

"I live alone till _Aniki_ gets here."

"When will he come here?" asked Yagyuu.

"I think around next week."

"You think?" asked Niou.

"I still don't know the exact date since he's still really busy."

They nodded in understanding.

After a few minutes, Ryoma observed the people she just met. Bunta was munching his gum happily. Yanagi was writing something on his black notebook. Akaya was talking to Jackal which Yanagi was writing something on his black notebook. Akaya was talking to Jackal to which Yagyuu was listening. And last but not least, Seiichi who seemed thoughtful for a moment. Ryoma stared at him, wondering what's on his mind.

Seiichi was relieved after hearing that she would not live alone for a long time, _'So her brother will come to live with her. That's good. So she has lost her parents. When I mentioned her parents, I thought that maybe she had a problem with them. I guess I was wrong. It didn't occur to me that they had passed away.'_ He thought worriedly.

He was brought back to reality because he felt that someone was staring at him. He looked to the source, finding Ryoma. Ryoma blushed slightly when she was caught staring at him. She felt embarrassed and quickly looked away. Seiichi smiled and thought,_ 'She's cute.'_

* * *

Not long after, Ryoma and Seiichi were the first to arrive at their home. They waited for Ryoma to enter her home. Before she opened the door, Bunta called out to her, "Ryoma, tomorrow let's play a match, it's been a long time since I play against you."

"Alright, what time?"

"4 pm on the street tennis court."

"Street tennis court? You have one around here?"

"Of course, I'll pick you up."

"Okay, bye!" she went in and closed the door.

"Can we watch Marui-_kun_?" asked Seiichi.

"Of course, Mura! You'll be surprised."

"Is she good?" asked Yanagi.

"You have no idea. I always lost to her. And I'm sure she has improved again."

"Is that so? Then all the regulars will be there to watch." Stated Seiichi. He knew that his teammates were even more curious about Ryoma now.

* * *

**Edited: May 04. 2013**


	4. Meeting Hyoutei Tennis Regulars

**Author's Note: Everyone, I'm really really sorry for the late update. Even I'm frustrated with myself because of this. I had a study tour last week and homeworks were in my way to write it. I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can :)**

**To KageHikariYume**: Actually, the first time I wrote this story it was 'Seiichi', but I doubt myself so I changed it to 'Seichi'. Though from now on, I'll use 'Seiichi'. Don't worry I realized what Tarundarou means. Thank you for the info anyway :) I'll try my best to improve this story.

**To KiTtEn18sMiLe**: There's some truth there :D

**To ChordOverstreetFan**: I just thought that Marui really fit the role, that's why :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Meeting Hyoutei Tennis Regulars

The greenish black haired girl looked around her. There were many people. Too many for her liking. She sighed_. 'What am I doing here again? Ah, that's right! That baka Aniki told me to meet Kei-nii in the mall of all places.'_ She thought dryly. It wasn't that she hated a mall. It was just that she was still sleepy. Around 2 am, she was woken up rudely by her cell phone. When she answered, she could hear her brother's cheery voice on the other line. After some yells and apologies, she calmed down and asked what's so important that he called in the middle of the night. Just imagine how mad Ryoma was when she heard the reason which was to meet the annoying guy who referred to himself as _Oresama_. That's just stupid! Didn't he know that she was asleep? The result was she couldn't continue to sleep for two hours because she was really angry at her brother.

When she woke up in the morning, it was already 8 am, she immediately got ready. After all, she should meet Keigo at 10 in a mall far away from her house. It was really troublesome. She took a bus to the said mall. However, because of the lack of sleep, she fell into dreamland. When she opened her eyes, the mall had passed so she had to turn back again.

Now, she was standing in front of a grand restaurant which of course only rich people could enter. She should have expected that he would choose the best and most expensive place there was. She took a step inside the restaurant and faced a smiling waiter a few years older than her.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but we are closed for today."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. She was sure that she came to the right place. She looked around the restaurant, true to the waiter's words. No one was there except for the staff. She frowned.

The manager of the restaurant saw this and came towards them. "Excuse me, but are you Echizen Ryoma?"

Ryoma only nodded and looked up at the older man in front of her.

"I see, please follow me." Without another words, Ryoma followed the older man, leaving the waiter dumbfounded. The waiter had no idea that the guest they had been waiting for was a young girl who looked like a commoner. No, he wasn't thinking about her beauty because she was prettier than any models, but from the clothes that the girl wore were only a simple shirt and a jeans. So it wasn't in his mind that someone like her was the one the heir of Atobe wanted to meet, even went as far as rent the whole restaurant.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside one of the VVIP room in the restaurant was the Hyotei High tennis regulars. No one knew what the reason they were there was, except the captain and probably Kabaji . That morning all of them got a call from their _buchou_ to meet up in this expensive restaurant. Since they were used to their _buchou_'s eccentric ways, they didn't question anything.

After an hour inside the room with a buffet on the table, they really wanted to ask him. Why were they there? What's the point of ordering so many food if they weren't going to eat it. In truth, they were really hungry. Because of the sudden call, they rushed to the restaurants without having breakfast. In their mind, they would eat there. But to their despair, they hadn't got any chance to even touch a single food. They could only stare at their _buchou_ who was pacing worriedly. Finally, Yuushi couldn't stand the unusual worried captain, asked what's on the others' mind.

"Just what are we doing here, Atobe?"

"…."

It seemed Atobe Keigo was too distracted that he didn't hear Yuushi talking to him. He kept mumbling to himself, this time a bit louder and could be heard by the others.

"Where is she? She's late! What if something happens to her? What should I do?"

Now they knew that they were waiting for someone, a girl no less. It was a surprise for them. Sure, Atobe had many fangirls, but he was never interested in each of them. So when they heard that it was a girl. They were totally surprised.

Suddenly, the door to their room was opened. Standing there were the restaurant's manager and a very beautiful young girl. The manager excused himself after saying that if they needed anything else, they could press the bell on the corner of the table.

The girl was gorgeous. She had a greenish black hair that reached to her waist and golden like cat eyes. She sighed and looked around the room. Her eyes met Keigo's furious face. She only stared blankly at him. This made him even more furious.

"Where have you been? Don't you know how worried _Oresama_ was? Now explain yourself!" Keigo demanded harshly.

Everyone was stunned. They had never seen Keigo like this. They looked at the girl who caused this mess, only to see her sighed and shrugged like there's nothing wrong. She walked inside the room towards the table. She grabbed a plate and put some of her favorite food on it then she sat on an empty seat, eating her meal. The Hyoutei regulars gaped at her, flabbergasted.

Mukahi Gakuto asked the girl curiously, "Who are you?"

Ryoma looked up from her food and stared at the red-headed. After a while, she continued to eat. Gakuto got angry. Before he could shout at Ryoma for being rude, his _buchou_ went to sit beside her right, followed by Munehiro Kabaji who sat on her left side.

"Now, please explain yourself, Ryoma. Why are you late? You really had us worried." Pleaded Keigo.

"_Usu_." Followed by Kabaji.

Ryoma sighed and put her now empty plate on the table. _'That's fast!'_ the others commented in their mind. "Tch. It was because of _baka aniki_. He called me at 2 am!"

"I don't think that explains everything." Stated Ohtori Choutaro.

"Yeah." Agreed his double partner, Shishido Ryou.

Ryoma glared which made them winced, "I overslept, took the bus, fell asleep, turn around." She shortened the story as if they would understand everything from those words. They sweat dropped.

"I get it. At least call _Oresama_ if you're late." Said Keigo.

'_You understand that?'_

"Whatever. So who are they, Monkey King?"

Akutagawa Jirou laughed loudly after processing what the girl just called their _buchou_. Oshitari Yuushi smirked. Wakashi Hiyoshi stared incredulously at the girl. The rest of the team snickered at the nickname, except for Kabaji. Keigo was red from embarrassment and anger.

"How many times have _Oresama_ told you to stop calling me by that inelegant nickname?"

Ryoma only smirked and turned to Kabaji. "Ne, Kabaji-_kun_, could you get me some cans of Ponta?"

"_Usu_."

They stopped laughing. They might hear wrong, but did Kabaji who only obeyed Atobe had just obeyed the girl? They were even more curious of the mysterious girl who could withstand Atobe.

"I think it's time you tell us, _buchou_." the rarely awoken Jirou asked.

Atobe composed himself and said, "Right. This is Echizen Ryoma. _Oresama_'s parents goddaughter. So she could be said _Oresama_'s sister in a way."

"_Yoroshiku_." Ryoma said as she bowed low.

Their eyes widened in pure shock.

"Eeehh? Seriously, _Buchou_? You never told us!" said Ryou.

Keigo just shrugged. Right at that time, Kabaji came, bringing five cans of grape Ponta. Ryoma took them from Kabaji happily. "_Arigatou_, Kabaji-_kun_."

"_Usu_."

She drank one of the Ponta then gave a look to Keigo.

"What?" he asked.

She wiped her mouth with her knuckles before she asked for the second time, "So, who are they?"

"They're _Oresama_'s teammates from the tennis club." Keigo introduced each of them, one by one. Ryoma then asked, "Regulars?"

"Of course!" yelled Hiyoshi, offended.

Ryoma raised her eyebrows then shrugged her shoulder. "Kei-_nii_, why do you want to meet me?"

"Ah, _Oresama_ wanted to check on you. _Oresama_'s parents want to meet you too. Just come over for dinner sometime." Said Keigo.

"Check on me? Why?"

"Despite Ryoga-_san_'s carefree attitude, he's still worried about you, you know."

Ryoma sighed, "I know."

"Who's Ryoga?" asked Gakuto with a fried chicken on his hand. It seemed the others had started eating moments ago.

"My older brother."

* * *

Ryoma spent a few hours with the Hyoutei tennis regulars. She had lunch with them while chatting. The regulars knew from their chat that Ryoma played tennis too. She's also a not so talkative girl. She liked Ponta. She would attend Rikkaidai High.

From the restaurant, Keigo dragged Ryoma to a shopping district to buy some clothes. It's not that Ryoma was lacking of clothes. It's because Keigo knew Ryoma had thrown out the dresses, blouses, skirts, etc that she had. She couldn't believe that Keigo did this to her. When she asked him why he did that, he only shrugged. The other Hyoutei students helped in choosing and giving opinion about the clothes. In short, for Ryoma it was torture.

When it was time to go home, Ryoma looked at all the plastic bags in front of her. There were too many. Keigo knew this would happen and already called his driver. Ryoma saw the car, err, limo got closer.

"Be awed at the sight of my prowess!" Keigo exclaimed.

The others only sweat dropped.

After the crazy moment, Keigo, Kabaji, and Ryoma said goodbyes to the others before got into the limo. And soon fell asleep.

Ryoma opened her eyes. She had arrived at her house. She looked at her silver watch, it was 2.25 pm. She would still be able to go to the street tennis court with Bunta. She sighed and got out of the car. Keigo followed her out till they arrived in the front door.

"Then, I'm going now, Ryoma." Said Keigo to her 'sister'.

"Hm. _Jaa_."

Keigo kissed Ryoma's cheek then ruffled her hair, "Take care of yourself."

Ryoma nodded, looking at the retreating figure of Keigo.

Unknown to the two, a pair of sapphire eyes were watching them intently from afar, clearly not amused by what they had seen.

* * *

**Edited: May 04, 2013**

Ayano: Please review :)


	5. The Street Tennis Court

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Here's chapter 5. It seems from now on, I can only update my story on weekend. I hope you're not disappointed in me :) Enjoy~**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

CHAPTER 5

The Street Tennis Court

The music room was surrounded by the beautiful melody of the violin accompanied by the piano. It was played by a bespectacled boy with dark blue hair. On the grand piano was his teacher, accompanying him in his music. The piece of song by Beethoven came to an end in few minutes. The boy was Oshitari Yuushi.

"That's enough for today, Oshitari-_kun_. The tardiness you did today will not be tolerated next time." The teacher said with a stern voice.

"_Hai, Sensei. Arigatou_."

"Then, see you next time."

Yuushi bowed as the teacher left the room. He sighed and went to his bedroom. He was late for his violin course. He knew that he should have gone home earlier that day. But he wanted to spend his time with Ryoma even though he was angry with her because she didn't tell him that she was moving to Japan. That's why Yuushi didn't talk to her at all. Even Keigo realized that he was mad. He could see the confusion that was planted on Ryoma's face when they parted. It seemed she realized that she was ignored by one of her childhood friends.

He sighed again as he reached his room. He walked to the table on the right of his bed and picked a pictured. In the picture was a girl holding a violin with a frown on her face and a younger Yuushi laughing in amusement. It seemed Yuushi was trying to teach her how to play the violin.

Yuushi put the picture back on the table. He looked outside the windows; the weather sure was sunny that day.

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi was a gentle person though he could be strict and a little bit sadistic when his friends were doing something wrong or should not be done. He was also observant. He knew when his friends were troubled and gave them his advice.

This kind guy was lying on his bed, trying to comprehend his feeling from what he had just seen about an hour ago. He was neither oblivious nor dense. He knew of what he felt. He was jealous, yet he didn't want to believe it. He just met her after all. It was too sudden. He admitted that he was attracted to her, but not to this extent. It couldn't be that he had fallen for Ryoma, right?

DING DONG DING DONG

Seiichi heard the door bell rang throughout the house and soon followed by the welcoming voice of his mother. He then heard footsteps and a knock on his room's door.

"Seiichi, Marui-_kun_ is here!"

"_Hai_!"

He looked at his clock on the table beside his bed. It was exactly 3.30. He then got ready and grabbed his tennis bag just in case. He went down the stairs and came face to face with Bunta.

"_Ikou_, Marui-_kun_." said Seiichi, smiling slightly.

They went out of Seiichi's house and walked straight to Ryoma's house. Bunta pressed the door bell and not long after the door opened to reveal Ryoma with her Himalayan cat on her arms. Ryoma put her down and closed door before locking it. She put the key into her pocket.

"_Ne_, Ryoma, prepare yourself since I've improved." said Bunta with a grin.

Ryoma just smirked, saying nothing. Seiichi looked at them with amusement clearly on his face. Seiichi wasn't sure if Ryoma was that good. But Bunta might be right about not to take her lightly, according to him, Ryoma was really good that she could beat him easily. Seiichi knew though that there was more to it than met the eyes. They walked in a comfortable atmosphere as Bunta was humming softly. After fifteen minutes, they arrived at the street tennis court. They were lucky since there were no one else besides the Rikkaidai tennis regulars and Ryoma. They greeted each other.

Yanagi prepared hit notebook to take Bunta's and Ryoma's data. Yagyuu fixed his glasses in the right position, Niou and Akaya grinned in anticipation, Sanada crossed his arms, and Yukimura watched in silence. The referee was Jackal.

Bunta and Ryoma went near the net. "Which?" asked Bunta.

"Smooth." Unfortunately for Ryoma it was rough, so Bunta had the opportunity to serve first. They went to their respective position. Bunta threw the ball in the air and then hit it with a force.

"That's fast!" exclaimed Akaya.

"He's really not holding back." said Yanagi. Yagyuu nodded.

Niou grinned from excitement that he felt from the atmosphere. Seiichi and Sanada thought, _'Show us your tennis, Echizen Ryoma.'_

Ryoma returned the ball easily. Bunta didn't waste his time and used Tightrope Walking, to the surprise of the spectators. Bunta knew not to hold back against Ryoma. If you underestimated her, that meant you had a death wish. Ryoma returned the ball in the way similar to the Twist Serve. Because of shock, Bunta couldn't move and return the yellow ball.

"15 – love." announced Jackal, the referee for their match.

"I didn't know you could do that, Ryoma." said Bunta, determination to win in his eyes.

"_Mada mada dane_, Bunta-_kun_."

The match continued. The regulars watched in excitement, fascinated by the match. After 40 minutes, the match ended in 6 – 2 in Ryoma's favor. Bunta was panting hard while Ryoma didn't look as tired. They went close to the net and shook hands. The sounds of applauses were heard from the other regulars. They didn't expect Ryoma to be this good.

"Waahhh, Ryoma, you're amazing, play a match with me!" requested Akaya.

"Not now, Akaya, don't you have to go home? You will visit your grandmother after all." stated Yanagi.

Everyone stared at Yanagi as if he was an alien. How did he know such things? Truly, it was a wonder of the world.

"Aaarrgg! You're right, Yanagi-_senpai_. I almost forgot. _Jaa_, _minna_!" yelled Akaya loudly. He ran as he waved them goodbye. _'He's so oblivious.'_ They thought simultaneously.

After a while, they played among each other, except Bunta and Ryoma. Bunta gave a can of grape ponta to Ryoma and sat next to her. He knew something was wrong with Ryoma since she spaced out during their game. Ryoma sipped her drink as Bunta was asking her, "What happened? You're spacing out again."

"I met Kei-_nii_ and his teammates."

"And?"

"I also met Yuushi-_nii_. But, he ignored me. He seemed somewhat upset at me and I don't know why." Ryoma looked down and stared at her ponta.

"Did you tell him that you moved in Japan?"

"No. I didn't tell anyone, though I knew _Aniki_ told Reina _baa-san_, Sumire _baa-san_, and Yumiko-_nee_."

"Hm~, so only the Ryuzakis, Atobes, and Fujis knew you're in Japan. I can understand his feelings though. He was angry at you because you didn't tell him. I was angry too, you know. But I was happier that you're here. I'm sure Yuushi felt the same way. You only need to apologize." said Bunta as he stared at Ryoma's golden eyes.

Ryoma pondered on what Bunta just said to her. She then nodded and smiled brightly at Bunta, "_Arigatou_, Bunta-_kun_." Bunta smiled back and patted her head. They then watched a double match between Yagyuu-Niou and Jackal-Yanagi. On the second court was a match between Seiichi and Sanada.

Sanada knew his opponent in front of him didn't focus on the game as Seiichi kept glancing on the bench where Ryoma and Bunta were sitting. Seiichi frowned when he saw Bunta patted Ryoma's head and didn't see the ball came in his side of court, so Sanada got a point. He looked at Sanada's stoic face, smiling apologetically.

"Yukimura, be serious. Tarundarou."

"Ahh, _gomen_."

They continued to play. In the end, Seiichi won 6-4. The double watch was won by Yanagi and Jackal. Yagyuu and Niou lost because of the famous Yanagi Renji's tennis data that rivaled Seigaku's Inui Sadaharu's. They then put their rackets into their own tennis bags.

"_Ne, minna_, I'm hungry," said Bunta, still munching his bubble gum, "Let's go have dinner!"

"But, I didn't bring my wallet." said Ryoma sadly. A chorus of 'me too' followed after her statement.

"Ehhh? But I'm hungry!" whined Bunta.

Ryoma sighed, _'He hasn't changed at all.'_

"We can always eat at our own home." reasoned Seiichi.

"That's right, Marui." added Jackal as the others nodded.

"_Demo_, it's been a long time since we had dinner together." Bunta trailed.

"Yeah, but it's too bad we don't have money on us right now." said Yagyuu.

"Yeah, it's late, anyway. Maybe next time, Marui-_kun_, and Akaya-_kun_ is not with us either. It'll be merrier if Akaya-_kun_ is there, right?"asked Seiichi.

"That's true, _puri_." agreed the team's prankster, Niou.

Indeed, the sun had already set. The sky was covered by the very dark blue color. They moon shone brightly in the sky, accompanied by the stars. "Let's just go home, in exchange, when my brother is here, I'll invite you guys over to my house and make you dinner. How's that?" asked Ryoma suddenly.

Bunta's face brightened at the statement and immediately screamed in happiness. He jumped around and Niou, being the prankster that he was, tripped Bunta's foot. Bunta fell down and kissed the ground. Everyone laughed loudly, except Sanada, while Bunta was shaking in anger and embarrassment. All in all, it was a good day, in the end.

* * *

**Edited: May 04, 2013**

Translation:

Ikou: Let's go

Ayano: Please tell me what you think of this chapter by sending reviews :)


	6. Joining the Tennis Club

**Author's Note: I'm glad you all like my story. Here's chapter 6 as promised.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Joining the Tennis Club

"Echizen-_san_!"

"Echizen-_san_!"

The English teacher of class 1-A, yelled at new transfer student from America. The other students turned their head toward the young girl only to see her still asleep with her head on her arms. The female teacher's eyebrows twitched in anger while her students were watching in clear amusement. The teacher grabbed a chalk and threw it across the class to the seat in the last row beside the window. The chalk landed on a black long hair. The transfer student woke up from her slumber and stretched her arms. She yawned as her classmates couldn't hold their laughter anymore and burst out laughing.

The teacher closed her eyes, trying to suppress her anger which failed miserably and shouted to the class, "_Shizukaninasai_!" her effort was definitely useless since the class got more louder and louder till the bell rang, a sign to end the class for the day. The teacher huffed in annoyance and walked off the class without a care.

"That was hilarious!"

"Did you see her face?"

"That's right! That's so funny!"

"It'll be really great if it's always like this."

"Right. It's like watching a comedy show."

Ryoma looked at her new classmates in confusion. She didn't know what happened to them. The only thing she knew was that she woke up only to be greeted by laughter. She shrugged and put her books into her bag. She walked out of the laughing class and thought while smiling, _'The teachers here are really considerate, to let me sleep throughout the day.'_ Ohh, if only she knew what the poor teachers had to go through because of her.

Ryoma walked to the tennis court after changing her uniform. Arriving there, she saw the freshmen practicing their swings and the non-regulars were having matches. She looked for the regulars and found them on the other court. She adjusted her Fila cap with an R stitched to it and walked towards the regulars.

"_Senpaitachi_." Ryoma greeted the regulars.

"Ah, Ryoma, what are you doing here?" asked Yagyuu.

"I want to take the club's registration form."

Akaya looked at Ryoma in confusion, "What club?"

Ryoma replied plainly, "Tennis club, of course"

Now not only Akaya, most of the regulars looked at Ryoma, confused. Seiichi narrowed his eyes in suspicion, Sanada remained stoic, while Bunta sighed. He should have expected something like this would happen, _'Ryoma without tennis is just a nightmare.'_ Bunta thought, smiling.

"_Demo_, you're a girl!" yelled Akaya.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, "Have a problem with it?"

"As we told you, there is only boy's tennis club." stated Yanagi.

"I know."

"Then, why?" asked Seiichi.

"Don't worry, I have permission." After saying that, Ryoma took something from her tennis bag. It was a letter. She gave it to the captain, Yukimura Seiichi. Seiichi opened the letter while the others watched his every move like he could disappear in the blink of an eye. The letter was addressed to him. Seiichi's eyes widened after reading the letter. Curious, Niou took the letter from the still frozen buchou and read it out loud.

_Dear Yukimura Seiichi, Captain of the Rikkaidai's Tennis Club_

_I am pleased to tell you that we have a new talent tennis player that can also be considered a prodigy in the tennis world. It would be a waste to discard such talent. I am sure you will not regret to have Echizen Ryoma as your new member in your tennis club. Please take good care of her. That's all. _Sankyuu~

_Principal of Rikkaidai High_

_Kira Shun :) _

Everyone sweat dropped at the end of the letter. Principal Kira had always been like that and no one knew what he was thinking. It wasn't like they wanted to know either.

_'Principal is really different from the first time that I met him.'_ thought Ryoma.

Niou was the first to regained his composure, "Ehh? But still, a girl can't possibly," he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Ryoma glared at him.

Bunta sighed, "I knew you were hiding something. Really, I should have known you would do something like this, Ryoma."

"So this is what you meant two days ago, right, Ryoma?" asked the now-calm Seiichi.

Ryoma smirked, "I suppose."

"Let's continue our training. Sanada-_kun_, I leave the non-regulars to you. Yanagi-kun, please check on the freshmen's progress." ordered the _buchou_. The _fukubuchou_ and data master nodded before leaving to do what Seiichi said.

Akaya suddenly walked towards Ryoma, grinning like an idiot as usual, "_Ne_, Ryoma, since yesterday we couldn't have a match. Wanna do it now?"

"Fine with me." said Ryoma, smirking.

"You two! You got to ask Yukimura first." scolded Yagyuu.

Both Akaya and Ryoma turned to Seiichi whom looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding hesitantly. Akaya and Ryoma grabbed their racket and went to available court. Meanwhile, Bunta asked his buchou, "Are you sure about this, Mura?" Seiichi sighed, "Maybe this is also our chance to fix the way Akaya-_kun_ play tennis."

"You're right, but is this really okay? Ryoma is still a lady, after all." asked the so-called gentleman.

"I don't know, but when we watched the match between Marui-_kun_ and Ryoma yesterday, I just got this feeling that she can change people near her by her presence only." explained Seiichi, smiling softly.

"Well, that's not entirely wrong. Ryoma just has this aura that can accept people and make them want to get close to her or even protect her, in spite of her unwillingness. She doesn't even realize it." Bunta said, remembering the times that he had spent with Ryoma.

"Is that so?" Seiichi said calmly. _'You're really a puzzle to me Echizen Ryoma.'_ He thought while looking at the said girl.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of playing, Akaya and Ryoma got a tie break of 2-2. That's when it happened, Akaya got more frustrated as Ryoma scored again. His hair became white and his eyes were bloody red. He had lost control of himself. When he returned the ball, Ryoma got hit on her knee. The non-regulars who had finished their training a while ago had come to watch the match between Akaya and the unknown girl. They winced when Ryoma got hit again. Whispers could be heard surrounding the court. It was annoying to say the least, but Ryoma didn't let it get to her. She had to concentrate on her ongoing match with the so-called demon.

"Hm~ Not bad, _Senpai_. But, it's still _mada mada_." taunted Ryoma.

"You brat!" roared Akaya who got angrier by the second because of Ryoma's words.

Meanwhile, outside the court, the regulars had their own conversation; "Should she really taunt Akaya like that?" asked Sanada who had come to join Seiichi, Bunta, Niou, Jackal, and Yagyuu with Yanagi on his left side. "That's just her personality. She always taunts her opponent on the court." Bunta explained excitedly.

"Isn't that bad? Her opponents may become stronger due to their anger." asked Jackal.

"Yup, she knew that."

Seiichi frowned, "Why does she still do it then?"

Bunta shook his head in amusement before replying, "When I asked her, she said that the game would become more interesting since they would try to pass their limit."

"She's weird, yet interesting, _puri_." stated Niou, grinning. The others nodded their head in approval. Yanagi hummed as he wrote down the new information he just got. He knew Ryoma would change things for the better for them all. They then turned to the game in front of them.

Ryoma got hits in several places after Akaya changed. However, she would not give up the game. She wanted to win and actually, she could win easily, but she had to make her senpai realized that it was wrong to use tennis to hurt others, whether consciously or unconsciously. It was just plain wrong. When Ryoma looked at Seiichi for permission, there was hesitation and determination in his eyes that she hadn't understood. But since Akaya hurt her for the first time, she realized what the meaning in Seiichi's eyes was. And she would give her all for that.

Suddenly, the ball which was returned from Akaya hit her right wrist. There was a crack sound. It was badly hurt. And it seemed that she couldn't play anymore. The court was silence, no one dared to interrupt the awkward silence before Ryoma stood up. When Ryoma looked towards Akaya, he wavered and flinched, but still in his demon form. _'Just a bit more, and I could make Akaya got better,'_ She thought desperately, _'There's no other choice. I had to play with my left hand from now on.'_ She walked towards her fallen racket.

"Hey, hey, she still wants to play?"

"Are you serious?"

"I think her hand's injured."

"I'm sure there was a crack sound."

"Can she still play with a hand like that?"

The crowd whispered among themselves, trying to figure out what the unknown girl would do. They were shocked when the girl picked up her racket and went to her serve position on the court.

Bunta frowned. He's worried about his childhood friend. _'So stubborn, like always.'_

"Should we stop the match?" Bunta heard Jackal said. "Of course. If she keeps playing with injuries like that, it will only get worse." replied Yanagi. "_Buchou_, what do you think?" asked Niou. Seiichi was deep in thought before sighing, "I guess, we sho-"

"Wait, Mura. Let her play a bit more." said Bunta, surprising his teammates. _'Didn't he care about Ryoma? To let her play with injuries like that.'_

"Marui, it has to be stopped. Otherwise," said Sanada.

"I know, but Ryoma will be fine. I'm sure." Bunta whispered so softly that they almost couldn't catch it, but they did. _'So, he does care.'_

Seiichi sighed again and said, "Fine. But I doubt Ryoma can play with a hand like that, Marui-_kun_."

Bunta only grinned widely, "You'll see, _minna_. Soon, you'll see the way Echizen Ryoma plays tennis."

They turned to see Ryoma picked up her red racket with, her left hand? The regulars widened their eyes, yes, even Sanada and Yanagi. Now they knew why Ryoma could still continue to play. If that was so, then who was the Ryoma that they saw yesterday?

"Ne, _Senpai_, do you know of _Nitouryuu_?" asked Ryoma, she didn't wait for a response and continued, "I can play tennis with both hands though my dominant hand is still my left hand. It's really helpful at times like this." Bunta shook his head and smiled in amusement at his childhood friend's words. _'It really is nostalgic. She had said the same thing to Kevin when they played for the first time.'_ Bunta reminisced.

"So she's left-handed." said Jackal.

"But yesterday, she beat you using her right hand, Marui-_kun._ Care to explain?" asked Sanada, a frown adorning his stoic face.

"Yup. She's left-handed. And she only uses her left hand when it's necessary."

Ryoma had used some of her moves like Drive A and Drive B. and in this match point, the last move, she jump high in the air and hit the green ball with her Cool Drive which end the game to 6-3. Akaya's hair became its normal black and so did his eyes. He panted, sweat all over his body. He looked at Ryoma who stood in front of him, separated by the net. He looked at her swollen right wrist. His face changed to guilty look. He looked down; his eyes were hidden by his curly bangs.

"Don't worry, it can be healed." said Ryoma suddenly.

Akaya snapped his head at Ryoma. What he saw that time would always he remembered. The smile which was planted on Ryoma's face had calmed his heart. He smiled back and stood up. He bowed 90 degree, saying, "_Arigatou, hontou ni arigatou_."

"You're welcome."

* * *

The members of the tennis club lined up. Seiichi, Sanada, and Ryoma stood in front of them. Seiichi opened his mouth to end the training for the day.

"_Minna_, that's all for today. We'll continue tomorrow morning at six. And also, let me introduce you our newest member, Echizen Ryoma," at this Ryoma bowed her head in greeting and said, "_Yoroshiku._"

"Let me explain, yes, Echizen Ryoma is a girl. But she has got permission from the principal to join our club. And as you have watched, she has the ability to match up with the regulars. So there is no problem, right? Any question? No? Alright, dismissed." continued Seiichi.

After the boys had changed their uniform, Ryoma got in to change. Both the regulars and non-regulars had gone home, except Seiichi. He waited in front of the locker room, leaning against the wall. Seiichi heard the door opened and straightened up. He looked at Ryoma and smiled.

"_Senpai_, you're still here?" Ryoma tilted her head to the side in confusion. Seiichi should have gone home before her.

"Let's go home together." he said, still smiling softly.

Then Ryoma realized that Seiichi had waited for her. He waited to walk her home. At this realization, she blushed deep red, _'No, no, what are you thinking Echizen Ryoma? He waited for you because you live across from him.'_ she thought, shaking her head to clear her mind.

"Ryoma, are you okay?"

"Ha_-hai_." she stuttered. _'What am I stuttering for? Geez.'_ She thought dryly.

"Then let's go." Ryoma nodded and walked beside Seiichi. They walked in comfortable silence till they arrived home and parted to get to their own home.

* * *

**Edited: May 04, 2013**

Translation:

Shizukaninasai: Silence

Demo: But

Sankyuu: Thank You (informal)

Ayano: Please send me reviews to let me know what you think on this chapter :D


	7. Welcome Back

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter :) I'm sorry for making you all wait. Hope you enjoy reading it~**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Welcome Back

It had been five days that Ryoma attended Rikkaidai High. Unknown to her, almost instantly the news about her spread around the school like a wild fire. Well, it wasn't surprising as she was famous to have a pretty face and unsocial attitude, and don't forget her habit to sleep in class which made the teachers groaned before entering 1-A, Ryoma's class. It wasn't that they didn't try to wake her up whenever she fell asleep, but every time they tried, it was no use. It was like there was a barrier which separated her from the real world. She would wake up after the sleepiness went away.

Now, we found the golden-eyed girl sitting _quietly_ in her class. Head in arms and breathing evenly. Her eyes fluttered opened however when she felt her cell phone vibrated in her skirt's pocket. She brought her hand up to cover her yawn. She slowly took out her cell phone with a cat key-chain.

"_Moshi moshi_?" she said in a whisper as she just woke up from her beauty sleep, but it really helped since she was still in class though she was still oblivious to it.

"Yo, _Chibisuke_. Guess where I am now?" asked a really familiar tone on the other line.

"_Aniki_? What is it?" Ryoma asked, still feeling sleepy.

"Never mind. Just look at your cell phone's screen!" the guy on the other line said excitedly.

Ryoma turned her head to the side. Despite the confusion she felt, she complied with the not-so command tone of her brother.

"Home?" she muttered to herself, suddenly realization hit her. Her eyes widened slightly. "WHAT?" she yelled loudly, forgetting where she was at the moment. She could hear her brother laughed through the phone. She wanted to ask him so many questions but was interrupted.

"Is there something wrong with my lesson, Echizen-_san_?" asked the Math teacher. Now that she looked around, all of her classmates looked at her curiously, wondering what had gotten into her this time. She tried to suppress her blush which she did successfully, and then she stared at the awaiting teacher and said, "Nothing, Sir. Just a bad dream." The students sweat dropped at her answer. The teacher didn't bother to know more as he knew it wouldn't change the fact that Ryoma still slept in class and continued his lesson.

Ryoma looked at her cell phone and saw that her brother had hung up. _'Che, it's all his fault for calling me when I have a class.'_ She thought, irritated. She sighed and stared out the window. _'Today sure is sunny.'_

On the corner of the room was a messy brown-haired guy with green eyes. He chuckled when he remember the event. He looked at the main _actress_, Echizen Ryoma, she always amused him with the way she act towards her surrounding. She seemed not to care about everything but actually quite observing when she wanted to. When the bell rang for lunch break, the brunette approached his new classmate for the first time. He ignored his _friends _whom asked him to have lunch with them.

"Hi, Echizen-san." He greeted her with a smile.

Ryoma looked up from her bento and raised an eyebrow. The guy's smile widened and took another chair and then sat in front of Ryoma. He took a bite of his bread first before continuing, "I'm Watanabe Riku. What happened earlier?"

"Nothing." She said as she continued to eat her precious bento.

Riku chuckled and said, "I saw you on the phone, it seemed to surprise you a lot since it's rare to see you so expressive."

A tint of pink appeared on Ryoma's pretty face, she felt embarrassed that someone saw that. She then composed herself, "It wasn't a big deal."

"I see, so-"

"RYOMA!" the door was opened with a bang. Ryoma looked at the grinning Akaya and placed her chopstick in her mouth. Riku turned his head to see who had interrupted him, only to sigh. It wasn't a new thing that this _senpai_ came to their class. Since the second day, this senpai had come all the way from the other building to go to Ryoma's class. He had thought Ryoma as his best friend. Well, it's not entirely wrong as Ryoma only smiled slightly when she heard this.

"What is it this time, Akaya-_senpai_?" Ryoma's tone sounded bored but if you knew her well, you would take it as a sign of care. It was better than Ryoma not saying anything.

Akaya grinned again, "Look at my _bento_! Today my mom made me-"

"_Ne_, _senpai_, why do you always come here? Don't you know that you're bothering us?" said Riku with sarcasm clearly on his tone.

"Why you!" exclaimed Akaya.

Before a fight between them started, Ryoma said, "_Senpai_, just sit down and we can eat together." Ryoma said strictly. She really didn't need to be involved in their to-be pointless fight. Akaya complied and took a seat. They ate in silence, after the bell rang; Akaya went back to his own class.

Ryoma looked outside the window again, thinking about what her dear brother was doing. She really missed him. She was brought out of her thought from the sound of friction beside her. When she turned her head, she saw Riku moved his seat beside her. Feeling someone staring at her, Riku looked at Ryoma and smiled. Ryoma blinked twice and shrugged.

* * *

At tennis practice, Bunta realized something was strange about his childhood friend. She seemed distracted and somehow, happier? He noted how she hadn't drunk her Ponta from the beginning of practice. Bunta put his hand on his chin, thinking, "Something's up with her. I'll ask her later."

"Marui! 20 laps for not paying attention!" ordered Sanada. Bunta jumped in surprise and immediately run as ordered. He didn't want to anger the _fukubuchou_ further and given more laps. Thank you very much.

When they had a break, the regulars and Ryoma sat under a _Sakura_ tree beside the tennis court. "_Ne_, Ryoma, who was that brat from your class?" asked Akaya. The others face-palmed, _'Speak for yourself,'_ they thought simultaneously.

"Hmm, brat?"

"Yeah, the one we had lunch with," replied Akaya, with a frown on his face.

"Ah, he said he was Watanabe Riku."

"Watanabe Riku, class 1-A. Member of the photography club. He has won several photography competitions," said Yanagi.

"Hmm, photography, eh? He will get along well with Syuu-_nii_, right, Bunta-_kun_?" said Ryoma.

"He might if he knows his place around you," Bunta said with a shudder. He suddenly felt pity to this Riku guy, if he _targeted _Ryoma, he definitely had to face the scary _Tensai_, and of course an overprotective brothers. Ryoma only shrugged, not understanding what Bunta meant.

"Then this Watanabe likes Ryoma?" asked Seiichi, trying to suppress a frown. He felt his heart clenched as he came to his own conclusion.

Ryoma shook her head, "I think he wanted to be my friend, I have seen him several times talking to the other students. Whenever he smiles at them, it doesn't reach his eyes. But when he approached me, he smiled sincerely."

"Is that so?" Seiichi sighed in relief. Wait, why should he feel relief? It didn't concern him one bit!

"So what makes you so happy?" Bunta asked, changing the topic. Seiichi perked up hearing this. He too realized that Ryoma had been more enthusiastic than usual. He had wondered about it himself. The rest of the team only looked confused. They didn't notice the change.

Ryoma smiled brightly, "My brother called me earlier. He called me with our home's telephone."

"Ehh? Then does that mean?" trailed Jackal.

"Must be," said Yagyuu, adjusting his glasses.

"Isn't that great, Ryoma?" asked Seiichi with a smile.

"What are you talking about? I don't get it!" exclaimed Akaya, feeling left out of the group.

Bunta whacked Akaya's head, "You're really _baka_!"

"What did you say?" Akaya said loudly while the others sighed at their antics.

Niou grinned, "Akaya, in conclusion, Ryoma's brother has come back and is waiting for Ryoma to get home."

The others nodded in agreement and so did Akaya. Ryoma then turned to Seiichi, "Hmm, _Buchou_, can I go home now? I really want to meet my brother!" she pleaded.

Seiichi thought for a moment before nodding in approval. Ryoma brightened up and immediately went to change and said goodbye to the others. The regulars looked at Seiichi strangely. After all, it was rare for him to agree with a reason like that. Feeling their stares, he faced them, "What's wrong?" they shook their head, even Akaya. Seiichi sighed before announcing to continue training.

* * *

Ryoma was on the way home. She really wanted to meet him. She even started running impatiently. Just two more turns and she would see her home. She steadied her step and walked fast. When she reached the front door, she took a deep breath and opened it. The door creaked open, but she was only met by silence. She frowned. "_Tadaima_!" she exclaimed, but still silence. She sighed and walked to the living room. She sat on one of the couches before covering her eyes with her hands, seemed to be deep in thought. She didn't notice the shadow looming behind the couch.

_'Could the phone call be my imagination? No, no, I was sure it wasn't. It could be a dream? No, because Riku-san said that he saw me on the phone which means it was real. It was not my imagination or dream! But where is he?'_ she argued with herself. She stood up to go to the kitchen. She wanted to calm herself down with a cool fresh grape ponta, her favorite drink in all her life. However, before she could even take one step, she felt someone covered her eyes. When she touched what covered them, she knew it was hands.

"Guess who?" the voice sounded like a guy and it was eerily familiar. She knew the guy then. Of course she knew, she even lived with him her whole life! Ryoma smiled brightly and said, "_Aniki_!"

Ryoga turned his sister to face him. He smiled back at Ryoma and kissed her forehead before muttering, "I missed you."

Suddenly Ryoma hugged his brother tightly, to make sure that he was really there, "Me too." Ryoga returned the hug. After a few seconds of silence, they parted and looked each other in the eyes.

Ryoma smiled and said two words that held a deep meaning.

"Welcome back."

"I'm back."

* * *

**Edited: May 04, 2013**

Translation:

Moshi moshi: hello (through phone)

Chibisuke: Ryoga's nickname for Ryoma

Aniki/Nii-san: older brother

Bento: lunch box

Baka: stupid/idiot

Tadaima: I'm home

**Ayano: I know put an OC, but don't worry he won't take an important role. I just want Ryoma to have a friend in her class, at least one. And one that she can confined in and one that can care for Ryoma for who she is outside the tennis regulars. So what do you think of this chapter? **


	8. Visiting

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for the late update, minna! I've been so busy with the exams :( But it's really worth it. My grades are improving :D Now I can update normally (in other words, weekly). Please enjoy reading this chapter~**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Visiting

A girl with long hair was sitting on the chair in her balcony. She took a sip from her favorite drink, grape ponta. She looked towards the setting sun. The sky was glowing orange and the first star showed up. She enjoyed looking at the sky, it had a calming atmosphere. She stood up and placed her hands on the fence then closed her eyes to feel the blowing wind.

"Ryoma," the girl turned her head, facing her brother who had just returned that afternoon. She smiled warmly, "What is it?"

Ryoga returned her smile as he said, "I heard that you joined the tennis club."

She raised an eyebrow, "Yup. They're good, the regulars."

Ryoga's smiled faltered a bit. He didn't like this, really didn't like. He said forcefully, "Is that so? But, if I'm not mistaken, the members of Rikkaidai tennis club are all boys, aren't they?" Ryoma gave her brother a questioning look, he was acting weird. "They are," she could see Ryoga's eyebrows twitching, "Ohh, I can't wait to meet them. You'll introduce us, right?" Ryoga said cheerfully, too cheerful in Ryoma's ears.

Despite her brother's weird acting, Ryoma smiled, "Of course. I'm sure you'll like them. They're all nice, especially _buchou_!"

Ryoga's ears perked up at the statement, _'_Buchou_, eh? I'd really really like to meet him,'_ he thought, grinning like a madman. Ryoma kept on describing the regulars with a wide smile, oblivious to her brother's black aura that kept getting bigger each word she spitted out.

* * *

Ryoma loved Saturday. It was a day off from school and the next day was also the same. She could enjoy her beauty sleep peacefully. That's why she had planned to sleep all day. But no, her brother had to ruin it by shouting loudly in her ears, "_CHIBISUKE_! WAKE UP! IT'S MORNING!" Ryoma groaned and hid herself deeper in the blanket.

Ryoga grinned evilly and pulled the blanket then threw it to the floor. Ryoma's golden eyes fluttered opened. She sat up and rubbed her eyes then yawned after glaring at her brother for disturbing her sleep, only to receive the grin she hated so much. "Come on, _Chibisuke_! I'm hungry," Ryoma made a tsk sound before getting up and went to the bathroom to take a shower whereas Ryoga smiled widely and went downstairs to watch TV.

While having breakfast, the siblings chatted about their life in the time they were a parted. Ryoma talked about her new school and Ryoga talked about their family's company development which currently was located in Japan, so he would be busy the next few days. Ryoma just nodded in understanding. Even if she wanted to spend more time with her brother, she knew she couldn't as his works were in the way. She didn't want to be selfish and bothered him.

"I just remember, have you visited our neighbors, Ryoma?"

Ryoma shook her head, "I was waiting for you to come back first."

Ryoga grinned widely, "Is that so? Then we can go today! I have bought some fruits yesterday and give them some. It's rude to visit empty-handedly after all."

Ryoma just nodded and resumed to eat. Suddenly, she remembered that Seiichi lived across the street. Should she tell Ryoga? She shook her head, 'Well_, he'll know when we get there anyway,' _she drank her milk and watched Ryoga put the dishes in the sink and walked out of the room.

When the clock pointed at 11, Ryoga and Ryoma got ready to visit their new neighbors. First, they went to the house on the right side of theirs, then on the left side. They spent a few minutes before excusing themselves to go to the other houses. After visiting two of their neighbors, they went to the house next to the last one which was Seiichi's, Ryoma realized. She shrugged and followed Ryoga as he pushed the doorbell. Not long after, the door was opened by a girl with shoulder length hair. It was Kana. Said girl smiled and opened the door wider as a cue to let them come in.

Ryoma handed the basket full of fruits to Kana and sat beside her brother in the living room. They waited for the Yukimura family as the only daughter went to call the others after giving them orange juice and cookies. Ryoma took a sip of her orange juice and took one cookie, just like her brother. Ryoma looked around the house. Her eyes landed on the pictures hanging by the wall or the table. It was the picture of the Yukimura family. She observed each one of the pictures. After a few minutes, the Yukimuras entered the living room and greeted the Echizen.

"Hello, Yukimura-_san_. My name is Echizen Ryoga. My sister and I just moved across the street. It's a pleasure to meet you," said Ryoga politely.

Yukimura Hikari smiled at the siblings before saying, "It's nice to meet you too." They introduced each other and talked about small things of themselves. Like their occupation and hobbies. The Yukimuras was really surprised when they heard that the Echizen siblings no longer had parents, and the head of the family was the brother. They were very sorry to hear that, but the Echizen countered, saying that they were fine.

"Then how are you managing your life?" asked Yukimura Takumi in concern.

Ryoga's expression softened a tiny bit, "It's alright," then he took his wallet and picked out an ID card. He handed it to the Yukimura couple. After reading what was written on the card, they seemed to be frozen on the spot. Ryoma raised an eyebrow at the reaction while Ryoga just smiled. Kana was confused at her parents's reaction and stood behind the couple to see just what was written.

_Echizen Ryoga_

_Director of the Golden String Corp._

_Address: xxxxxxxx_

_Phone Number: xxxxxxxx_

Kana stared in shock at the seemingly innocent piece of paper. It wasn't because of the paper was high quality, no, rather it was because the name of the company. It was a well-known company after all, managing in sport and entertainment industry. There was indeed a rumor that said the owners of said company had passed away. But, it was just that, a rumor. No one could prove what happened, but something bad had definitely occurred, after all there was uproar in the company for at least a week before all matters settled.

After a few minutes of silence, the Yukimuras came back to reality. The Yukimuras only smiled in understanding and didn't ask further, except Kana who was still in shock and was brought back by her mother who called her name countless times. She grinned sheepishly before sitting back next to Ryoma who looked at her in confusion, but shrugged it off when Kana just waved her hands.

"I've wanted to ask this. But do you play tennis? Because I saw some medals and trophies from winning tennis competitions," asked Ryoga while looking at said trophies and medals.

"Hasn't Ryoma-_san_ told you, Ryoga-_san_? _Nii-san_ plays tennis really well!" exclaimed Kana as her parents smiled proudly at their son achievement.

Ryoga smiled _sweetly_, _too sweet_ maybe, and turned to Ryoma, asking, "You know this _Nii-san_, Ryoma?"

Oblivious as ever, Ryoma didn't notice anything wrong in her brother's behavior, "Yeah, he's the tennis club's _buchou_."

"And you didn't tell me, _why_?" the Yukimuras could now see the overly protectiveness of Echizen Ryoga. They figured it out from the _overly_ pressure he put in his words.

Ryoma stared at her brother passively, "I thought since we would come here, you'd know it. And look! You know now, right?" she smiled her rare smile at the end of the sentence, making Ryoga calmed down.

_'I wonder how Sei-nii will handle Ryoga-san when _the time_ comes,'_ Kana thought in amusement.

At that moment, the door burst opened and came in through it was Yukimura Seiichi. He had been at Sanada's house, discussing about the Tennis club matters. He looked at the people inside his house. It wasn't too long for Seiichi to realize what was going on. He turned towards Ryoga and said, "Echizen-_san_, welcome to the Yukimura household. I've heard about you from Ryoma."

Ryoga's left eyebrow twitched at his lovely sister name being said so casually_. 'So this is _that buchou_. The one person who can make Ryoma smiled last night as she told me about the tennis club. I have to watch him carefully,'_ he thought as he shook hands with Seiichi and smiled back.

"Kids, I have prepared lunch, and it has to be eaten before it gets any colder. Ryoga-_kun_, Ryoma-_chan_, why don't you join us?" asked Hikari.

Ryoga shook his head, "We don't want to inter-"

"Nonsense! Come on, get inside the dining room!" the older woman countered, leaving no room to ague back.

Ryoga sighed and followed the Yukimuras to the dining room as he ushered Ryoma to go first.

* * *

The lunch was spent with occasional talk from both families. However, when Seiichi was talking to Ryoma, he could feel a glare pierced through his direction. It didn't go unnoticed by the others, except, of course, our _little_ heroine. After having lunch, the siblings excused themselves to go home, the Yukimura couple, Takumi and Hikari, asked them to often come to their household to play. Ryoga smiled, feeling really grateful. The siblings went to the front door, accompanied by Seiichi.

Ryoga walked in front and opened the door. He walked home without realizing that Ryoma wasn't him and went inside his room to do paper works.

When Ryoma walked through the opened door, her hand was immediately grabbed by Seiichi. She was pulled back inside the house. The door closed automatically behind her. Ryoma looked at the hand that grabbed her, trailing the owner. As expected, it was Seiichi, I mean who else?

Seiichi fully realized what he was doing. He could see the confusion planted on Ryoma's face. He smiled gently and said, "Tomorrow, let's go on a _date_!"

* * *

**Edited: May 04, 2013**

Ayano: Finally, the first ever cliffhanger! Please review! Your reviews are treasures for me :)


	9. A Date

**Author's Note: ^^" I have no excuse for the late update, well all I can say is I was worried about where the date supposed to be, but I overcame it and its result is this chapter :) Hope you enjoy~**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

CHAPTER 9

A Date

Sanada Household

That day, Sanada sat on the bench in his family's _dojo_. He was thinking of his captain and best friend who just went home an hour ago. Sanada drank all the mineral water and wiped his mouth with his knuckle. He closed his eyes, his mind in thought about the talk he just had with Yukimura Seiichi.

FLASHBACK

_That fine morning, Sanada heard the bell in his traditional house was rung, causing many eyes of his family to turn to him. Without replying he walked and opened the door. How surprised he was when he found his best friend in front of him. He knew that Seiichi was troubled by the expression on his face and his aura that practically scream BACK OFF. He invited his friend in and entered his room, allowing the captain to sit on the couch._

_Before he could ask his captain what was wrong, a knock on the door was heard. Sanada saw his mother came in with a tray of two cups of tea and cookies. She smiled at both of them before excusing herself. Seiichi took a sip of his tea and sighed in contentment. Seiichi smiled and looked up at his vice captain of his tennis team. Sanada opened his mouth to speak but Seiichi beat him to it._

"_I'm sure you're confused why I'm here without telling you first," said Seiichi with a smile. He could see his friend's eyebrows furrowed._

_Sanada grunted to prove his point. Seiichi smiled at his friend, "I don't know what to do."_

"_What do you mean?" asked Sanada with a frown. He saw his captain's cheeks turned pink slightly, or it could just be his imagination, right?_

"_It's Ryoma," or not. Now Sanada knew what his friend was in, but was he really the right person to confide in? He questioned himself._

_Sanada sighed, knowing his predicament, "What about her?"_

_Seiichi flushed in embarrassment, "I'm falling for her," he stuttered. Sanada swore it was the first time he saw his friend like this. Could a person in love be this complicated?_

_Sanada shook his head in amusement, Seiichi was clearly not in his right mind, he concluded, "I know. I think you should think about that yourself. Think carefully about what's right to do." After thinking about his friend suggestion, Seiichi nodded._

_The both of them took their time to eat the cookies and drank their tea as they talked about the weather, their hobbies, and the tennis club, until they came up with the topic of Ryoma being a regular. Sanada brought up this topic. He thought that since Ryoma had defeated two of the regulars, she had the chance to be one. Seiichi was silent in thought. He was the kind of person who would and could differentiate a love interest and a duty as well as responsibility. That was why, he knew, Ryoma could become a regular. When Sanada looked at his best friend's eyes, he knew the answer._

END OF FLASHBACK

Back to the present, Seiichi followed the Echizen siblings to the front door. He had pondered of his feelings and what he ought to do about it on his way home from Sanada's house. And the one thing he got to do first was get close to Echizen Ryoma. That was why when Ryoma was walking through the front door, following her older brother. Seiichi grabbed her wrist and let the door closed itself.

He fully realized what he was doing. He could see the confusion planted on Ryoma's face. He smiled gently and said, "Tomorrow, let's go on a _date_!"

Ryoma's eyes widened when the words finally registered in her mind that full of tennis, Karupin, and ponta. She was shocked. Did she hear that right? Her feminine of a _senpai_ and tennis club captain had asked her on a date. She couldn't believe her ears. She didn't know what to say. The only thing she could do was staring at those beautiful pair of sapphire eyes.

Ryoma opened her mouth, trying to say something but it was in vain. She could say no words. Seiichi looked at her in amusement. Suddenly he chuckled, and this brought Ryoma back to reality. "What did you say, _senpai_? I'm not sure I heard you right." She finally said out loud.

Seiichi gave out a chuckle once again, "No, Ryoma, you heard it right. I'm asking you on a _date_, _with me_, tomorrow." He emphasized the words date and with me.

Ryoma stood frozen and speechless. What should she say in this kind of situation? It's not like it was the first time someone asked her on a date. Because whenever a guy asked her, she would always reject them bluntly and sometimes without even realizing what she had said, the guy had run away, dejected. It's not like she didn't want to date, it's just she really focused on her tennis at the time and she thought that it wasn't really important. And now, why couldn't she say anything? What's the difference between now and then?

She looked up at the sapphire eyes that hadn't moved from her own golden eyes. Deep in the sapphire ones, she could see honesty, sincerity, and what was the last one? Something soft but determined, something close yet far, was that love?

Worried about her silence, Seiichi asked again, "So? Will you go with me? On a date?"

Before Ryoma knew what she was doing, she nodded her head in confirmation that made Seiichi smiled widely and let go of her wrist that previously he grabbed.

Ryoma missed the warm that Seiichi's hand produced. She almost wanted to take his hand in hers, but suddenly realizing what she wanted to do was crazy. She flushed deep crimson. _'I must be out of my mind,'_ she thought as she prevented her left hand with her right hand to move any closer to Seiichi's.

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 10 am."

Ryoma nodded before opening the door quickly and ran into her house. Seiichi chuckled at Ryoma's unusual antics.

Ryoma opened the door to her house with a BANG, causing Ryoga who was drinking a cup of coffee to spit it to the floor and some on his _white_ shirt. Ryoma ran upstairs to her room, ignoring the call from her brother. Ryoma threw herself on the bed and covered her face with a pillow. She couldn't believe it. Why did she say yes to him? Well, she didn't. She only nodded her head. And it was his fault assuming that she said yes. That's right! She didn't need to go.

Suddenly there was a pang in her heart, "It hurts. Why is it like this?" she thought loudly while clutching her t-shirt. "Maybe, I need some air." She opened the door and walked to the balcony. She breathed in as she closed her eyes. When she opened them, her golden eyes landed on the house not far from hers. It was the Yukimura's. As soon as she saw the house, she remembered the talk she had with her _senpai_ that she was supposed to forget.

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

_'What is this? Why is my heart beating furiously?'_ she thought worriedly, _'Am I getting sick?'_, she sighed, _'I better get some rest.'_

Right after she covered herself with a blanket, the door was opened to reveal Ryoga, wearing clean shirt, it seemed he had changed before going to Ryoma's room. She stared at him, asking silently what he was doing in her room.

"What was that? What happened?" he asked with a frown.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ryoma asked back, acting oblivious.

Ryoga's frowned deepened, but didn't ask further and just shrugged before closing the door and went to his own room which was beside Ryoma's.

Ryoma heaved a sigh. Although she was oblivious, she was not that dense. She knew when they lived in U.S; Ryoga would protect her from all the boys that wanted to get close to her. And Ryoma just left it alone as she wasn't interested at all. The only boys whom she was close to were her childhood friends and had been approved by her brother and late father. That's why she didn't want to know what would happen to her _buchou_ if Ryoga found out that he had asked her on a date. Then she immediately sat up, she scratched her head, _'Does it mean that I actually want to go? If not, then why should I care about Aniki finding out?'_ she sighed again, _'Well, I'll just go and see how it will turn out.'_

* * *

The following day, exactly at nine o'clock, Ryoma was getting ready for her date with Seiichi. She didn't really care about what she wore but she remembered a time when her late mother, Echizen Rinko, said something to her.

Ryoma looked at her reflection in a mirror. After fixing herself, she took her blue purse and made her way to the living room. It was a relief when that morning she found a note from Ryoga on the kitchen table. It said that he went to check on the company's progression and would probably be home late. She was relieved that her brother wouldn't ask her anything as he didn't know about it.

She turned on the TV and settling herself on the couch while waiting for her _senpai_. She watched an action movie till she heard the doorbell rang throughout the house. She look at her watch, it was exactly ten o'clock. She then turned off the TV and wore her heels. She made her way to the door and opened it. She then locked the door and faced Yukimura Seiichi.

Seiichi was speechless, never in his seventeen years of life had he ever met someone so beautiful. He knew that Ryoma was pretty. But in a dress, she looked even prettier. That's right; Ryoma wore a simple blue dress and knee-length white jeans. She wore a silver necklace with an alphabet _R_ and a silver watch in her right wrist. She also wore a flower-shaped hairpin.

Seiichi was brought back by a hand waving in front of his face. He looked at Ryoma's confused face before smiling sheepishly as he murmured an apology. Then Seiichi offered his hand. Ryoma stared at the hand, wondering what she had to do before realization dawn on her, she flushed deep red, making Seiichi chuckled and took her hand. They walked in a steady pace. Ryoma didn't bother to ask where they were going. She thought that she would know when they arrived. They walked farther until they reached the subway.

Seiichi then went to buy tickets and when he got to Ryoma, he held her hand again and led her to the train that had just arrived before stepping in. After what seemed like forever to Ryoma, they arrived at their destination. Ryoma looked up at the platform. They were in Tokyo.

After fifteen minutes of walking, both were found in amusement park, not far from the subway. Seiichi bought two tickets for him and Ryoma and walked to the entrance. The view amazed Ryoma. That was actually the first time she had gone to an amusement park. She had seen it on TV before, but she always thought it wasn't worth her time.

Seiichi felt proud of himself as he saw the awe is his _kouhai_'s eyes. Although he was slightly doubtful that it was the right place to bring Ryoma there as he knew she wasn't a kind of person to step in this kind of place. He had heard from his family that Ryoma came from a prestigious and wealthy family. That was the point of his choice; however, he would introduce the excitement and adrenaline rush of the rides and attractions of an amusement park to her.

After spending their time on many rides, such as roller coaster, tornado, flying chair, pirate ship, and many others, they sat on a bench. Ryoma was smiling to no end, she really had fun. She looked at Seiichi in the eyes, her smile widened, saying, "That was really fun!"

Seiichi smiled back, "I'm glad you're having fun," then he stood up, "I'll go buy ice creams, what flavor do you like?"

"Chocolate," she said in reply.

Seiichi went to a near ice cream stand as Ryoma leaned against the bench, watching Seiichi from a far. She watched him paid the bills.

"Hey, you alone?" asked a black-haired guy with wide grin and a not so good glint in his eyes, beside him was another blond guy wearing a black cap. A smirk planted on his face.

Ryoma glared at both of them, in result they took a step back, clearly didn't expect to be treated that way. The black-haired guy's grin widened, "My, such a fierce girl! Surely you can entertain us, right?" his companion only grunted and holding back a snicker.

Ryoma's glare hardened and she was ready to back up a retort when she heard Seiichi's voice, "Excuse me? But she is my partner." Seiichi said in an icy tone as he glared coldly at the two men. They shivered and watched as Seiichi grabbed Ryoma's hand and led her to another place, leaving them alone.

The blond guy laughed at his friend failed attempt of flirting which caused the black-haired guy to defend for himself, "Stop laughing! I thought she was alone!"

"Well, I'm sure a girl as pretty as her would have a boyfriend already. Ahh, hilarious!" replied the blond guy between laughter, clutching his stomach. The black-haired guy sighed and wondered when he would get a girlfriend, ignoring his friend who kept on laughing.

* * *

Seiichi and Ryoma were now inside a ferris wheel. Ryoma sat in front of Seiichi, holding the chocolate sundae that Seiichi had given to her on the way. No one talked for a while. The Ferris wheel kept on rotating, but stopped slightly when the others stepped inside. Until they reached the highest point, Ryoma opened her mouth to ask her _senpai_, "What's wrong?"

Seiichi who was staring outside, turned to look at Ryoma, "Nothing's wrong. It's just…."

"What is it?" Ryoma encouraged him to say further.

"I'm angry at myself. I shouldn't have left you behind like that," Seiichi said as he looked at his feet.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, _'He's worried about that?_' she thought amusedly. Finally she said, "Don't worry about it. It's in the past."

"But-"

Before Seiichi could protest, Ryoma reason, "Besides, you were near and there were so many people, if they were to do anything, I could just shout for help."

Seiichi stared at Ryoma and then smiled at her effort to cheer him up, "Well, I can see you're not the kind of girl that would just shout loudly and probably tried to fight back, right?" it wasn't a question, but a statement and Ryoma knew it so she blushed deep red.

Seiichi laughed as he teased Ryoma more and Ryoma could only pull a useless retort. Seiichi hoped he was the only one who would always see this side of Ryoma and no one else. They kept talking until the Ferris wheel stopped and they got out.

Before quitting the amusement park, they bought some souvenirs such as a bunny ears, a lion mask, and such. Seiichi concluded that Ryoma is not easily scared by the rides, instead she got more excited.

On the road side, Ryoma and Seiichi were talking with a can of his favorite grape favor drink. They were walking aimlessly. "So where should we go ne-" Seiichi was interrupted by the loud growl coming from Ryoma's stomach. Ryoma blushed as red as a tomato, in response Seiichi chuckled.

"Now that I think about it, we haven't had lunch yet. What do you want for lunch, Ryoma?" said Seiichi in a thoughtful manner.

"As long as it is Japanese cuisine," replied Ryoma, sounded insistent which caused Seiichi to chuckle again.

"I just have the place to go. Let's go!" Seiichi said as he clapped his hands and held Ryoma's hands for countless time that day.

They crossed the street and walked for fifteen minutes until they reached the place Seiichi recommended. Ryoma read the letters before her eyes.

"Sushi?"

"Yup, the owner is my acquaintance's father."

Loud voices could be heard from inside the sushi restaurant, making Ryoma reluctant to eat lunch there. But it's sushi! It had been a really long time since she had eaten said dish. _'Alright, I'll make it an exception this time,'_ she thought, determined.

Although Seiichi saw the reluctant look, he didn't say anything. He waited for Ryoma to make her decision. And when he saw Ryoma's facial expression changed from reluctant to determined, he knew the answer.

"I'm sure you won't regret it, Ryoma." Seiichi said, in response Ryoma nodded.

Seiichi slid the door opened, making everyone inside quieted down and looked in their direction. The man on the counter, most likely the chef, parted his mouth and said, "I'm sorry but we're clos-," before he could finish his sentence, one of the guests interrupted him.

"Ryoma-_chan_?"

* * *

**Edited: May 04, 2013**

**Ayano: That was it! Actually, when I wrote this chapter, Ryoma was suppose to wear a skirt, but then I thought that they're going to amusement park for crying out loud! So I changed it :) Please leave a review and guess who called Ryoma in the end!**


	10. The Date II, Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note: It's been a while, minna-san! I'm so sorry for the late update. But, it's here now and I hope you enjoy reading it :) And thanks for you who have reviews, favorited, and/or alerted this story. I'm truly grateful of your supports. Thank you~ *bowing**

**And for you who had guessed who called Ryoma correctly. Congratulations! It's really great how you knew what's on my mind, really ^^"  
**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

CHAPTER 10

The Date II, Unexpected Meeting

Seiichi slide the door opened, making everyone inside quieted down and looked in their direction. The man on the counter, most likely the chef, parted his mouth and said, "I'm sorry but we're clos―, "before he could finish his sentence, one of the guests interrupted him.

"Ryoma-chan?"

Ryoma turned to the person who called her, when she saw the brunette, her eyes widened in recognition. She walked up to the brunette all the while ignoring the call of her _buchou_. She raised her left hand and put it on top of the brunette's head as if to make sure that that it was no illusion. The brunette's eyes immediately opened to reveal crystal blue like the ocean. Ryoma patted the brunette's head and smiled a bit. She was oblivious of Seiichi's confused look of her action.

"It's really you," said Ryoma, surprised. The brunette smiled his trademark smile before hugging her. In a matter of seconds, a cough could be heard and Ryoma and the brunette took it as a cue to be separated. It turned out that the one who coughed was a spiky black-haired guy, looking confused. It was in that moment that Ryoma realized all of the people in the room was looking at her and the brunette. When her eyes landed on her _senpai_, she knew something was amiss from the unreadable expression on his face; she immediately made her way close to him before grabbing his hand to the table which was occupied by the brunette and his friends whom wore blue and white jerseys.

That was also the moment the occupants of the room noticed the infamous Rikkaidai's tennis _buchou_. After a while, a red-haired guy asked what's on everyone's mind to the tensai beside him.

"Who's she, Fuji?"

"Saa…."

"Nyaa!" exclaimed the red-haired guy dramatically, hearing his classmate's reply. Well, it was to be expected from the tensai, but he really looked forward to the answer that he actually believed the tensai would reply clearly.

"Fuji!" said a dark brown-haired guy in a warning tone. Probably to warned him not to play around. And it seemed he had noticed Seiichi's darkened aura when the girl was hugged by the _tensai_.

Ryoma then turned to look at all the occupants of the room. There were eight people, including Fuji, the spiky black-haired guy, the red-haired guy, and the bespectacled dark brown-haired guy. She observed each of them, though she suddenly remembered to introduce her Syuu-nii to Seiichi. But before she could part her lips, someone beat her to it.

"Yukimura-kun, she is?" asked a guy with a moon-shaped hair. His eyes were on Ryoma. Now Ryoma didn't see that coming. It seemed that they knew each other.

"Oh, she's Echizen Ryoma," Seiichi said as he put his hands on Ryoma's shoulders. Ryoma blushed pink, not expecting the movement. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by our resident _tensai_. "Though I didn't know she knows you, Fuji-kun." He continued and met Fuji's ocean blue eyes which had opened immediately.

"Fssshhhhh…. That's right! What's your relation with the girl, senpai?" asked a guy wearing a bandana as he hissed like a snake.

Everyone looked at Fuji expectantly which was returned with a smile, "Well, if you want to know that bad, I'll tell you," he said with playful tone. Ryoma suddenly felt something's going to happen and she wouldn't like it. Very much so.

Fuji's smile widened which made Ryoma more suspicious, " Actually," Fuji started, a bit of mysterious tone in his voice, "Ryoma-chan is my fiancée."

….

….

"WHAT?"

...

Ryoma's face turned pale, she's frozen on the spot, but regained her composure after a while. She then looked at Seiichi which had a blank look. Alright, she wasn't expecting that! Definitely not. She really didn't expect Fuji Syuusuke to say such a thing! And right in front of Seiichi-senpai. She groaned inwardly, 'This can't be happening!' from the corner of her eyes, she could see Seiichi tensed at the statement, she winced.

She looked at the other occupants who had been clearly shock, even the bespectacled dark brown-haired guy who had a respected aura and expressionless face, had his eyes widened and mouth slightly parted. The bandana guy who hissed like a snake had turned from pink to red as the words sank in his brain.

She then looked at a guy wearing glasses who wrote down something furiously and fast on his notebook. She didn't get to see the others' reaction as the red-headed guy from earlier had burst into tears and wailed like a 5 year-old whose candy was stolen. Ryoma sweat dropped at the sight.

"NOOO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME FUJI!" exclaimed the red-headed loudly as tears wetted his cheeks, "I thought I'm your best friend!" the crying now turned to sobbing after he was comforted by the moon-shaped headed guy who was seriously concerned by his partner's outburst.

Suddenly the occupants of the room (by the way, the chef had walked away from the room to give the youngsters some space) heard soft chuckles which immediately turned to laughter. All eyes landed on Fuji Syuusuke as he clutched his stomach and palmed his mouth, trying to hold in the laughter which of course, he failed miserably at.

The red-headed sniffled, "It's not funny, Fuji!" he shouted, staring at his friend like he was an alien.

"I'm sorry, Eiji. It's just a joke," Fuji said, looking at the red-headed, Eiji, meaningfully. He didn't mean to hurt his friend like that.

Although that last statement was meant to comfort the red-headed which succeeded, but it caused another problem.

After processing the words to sink in their brain, something dawn upon them. Realization hit them hard on the head. Ryoma sighed as she looked at all of them in utter disbelief. Beside Ryoma, sat Seiichi who had heaved a sigh of relief after the statement sank deep in his head.

Syuusuke looked at his teammates in amusement. Though he regretted it a bit after Eiji's outburst, he couldn't help but smiled in clear joy as he watched their reactions.

"Wait a moment, _senpai_!" exclaimed the spiky black-haired guy, a look of disbelief and slight shock on his face, "What do you mean?"

"Now, Momo, Ryoma-chan is not my fiancée," Fuji explained calmly.

"Demo, Fuji, you just said that she is," said another brunette with a look of confusion on his face.

Ryoma sighed again. Why were all her _ni-sans_ weird? She never knew the answer to that question. "You sure are having fun, Syuu-nii," said Ryoma, drawing all the attention to her.

"Syuu-nii?" repeated the moon-shaped haired guy, confused.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, Syuu-nii," she said again while pointing to Syuusuke.

Syuusuke chuckled again. The bespectacled dark brown-haired guy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Fuji, explain!" he demanded.

"Oh, well, you can say, Ryoma-chan will be my sister-in-law of some sort," he said innocently.

"What? Sister-in-law?" asked a black-haired guy, his glasses glinted as he mumbled what sounds like, "Ii data."

Ryoma sighed wearily once again, "Hmm, Yumiko-nee is Nii-san's fiancée,"

"Now that it's over," the moon-shaped hair guy said as he turned to Ryoma, "It's nice to meet you, Echizen-san! I'm Oishi Shuichiro. I'm the _fukubuchou_ of the Seishun High's tennis club." He smiled as he introduced himself; the others took this as a cue to do the same thing.

The bespectacled dark brown-haired guy who had this commanding aura around him fixed his glasses as he said, "I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu. The _buchou_."

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji nyaa! Yoroshiku!" exclaimed the red-headed.

"Fssshhhhh….. Kaido Kaoru," said the guy wearing a green bandana.

"It's Momoshiro Takeshi! Just call me Momo-chan!" said the spiky black-haired guy as he grinned widely.

"I'm Kawamura Takashi. It's a pleasure to―" A light brown-haired guy said as he smiled sheepishly, but he was interrupted as Momoshiro Takeshi handed him something.

"Taka-san, here." Momoshiro said as he handed him a tennis racket. Kawamura looked confused at first, but after he held the racket in his hand, his facial expression changed from shy and sheepish to the complete opposite as he shouted, "OOOOHHH! BURNIIIING! I'M KAWAMURA TAKASHI! YOROSHIKU!"

Ryoma sweat dropped at the weird change of attitude. She guessed it had something to do with the racket and immediately took it off of his hand and put it on the floor beside the table. Kawamura then apologized sheepishly from making so much noise but the others only brushed it off as they were used to it.

"Tch, such worthless thing to do," mumbled Kaido, unfortunately he was heard by Momoshiro.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, MAMUSHI?" Momoshiro stood up, and his knee on the table.

"YOU HEARD ME, MOMOJIRI!" Kaido did the same thing as Momoshiro, as he shouted louder than him

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" shouted Momoshiro, ready to launch at his rival.

By now, everyone had covered their ears by the loud noise while Oishi and Eiji trying to calm the two rivals fighting though it didn't work to well as their voice couldn't reach their ears. Tezuka's eye twitched as his glasses glinted.

"ENOUGH!" Tezuka yelled loudly, making the two rivals stopped their childish argument, "Momoshiro, Kaido! You **will** run 50 laps tomorrow at morning practice!"

Momoahiro and Kaido groaned in despair as they put their head down in shame, accepting their punishment willingly. They didn't want to upset their captain any longer.

Ryoma watched the scene in amusement. She stared at Tezuka in wonderment. Her eyes shone with something akin to respect and awe. Syuusuke saw this and chuckled. As for Seiichi, let's just say he seriously didn't like the shine in Ryoma's eyes towards Tezuka, if the frown on his face was any indication.

"Now that it's quiet, let's continue the introduction, shall we?" said Syuusuke, smiling his ever present smile.

Another bespectacled guy, but with a black hair stopped writing the new data that he just got and pushed his glasses, "I'm Inui Sadaharu. If you want to build up your energy, I can give you one of my juices," in his hand was a glass of red liquid that's bubbling due to who-knew-what since he held it with such ease that it couldn't possibly due to heat.

The Seishun's tennis club members looked at the red liquid in pure horror, except for Syuusuke who kept on smiling and Tezuka whose eyes were hidden by his glasses while Seiichi was staring in mild amusement. He had heard of it**. The Juices From Hell**, or so the rumors said.

Ryoma looked at the glass of red liquid in wonder. She knew it couldn't be good for her health immediately from the reactions it was received, especially Syuu-nii whose smile, she realized, had widened a tiny bit which definitely wasn't a good thing.

"Do you want to try some?" offered Inui.

Ryoma gulped. 'There is no way that I want to drink that!' she screamed inwardly.

"Hmm, no, but thanks for the offer, Inui-san."

"Why? Even though it's so good," disappointed, Inui drank the juice himself.

Seiichi sighed. He tensed when Inui had offered the _thing_ to Ryoma, he was ready to interrupt but it seemed that Ryoma knew what was good for her.

"Just to let you know, we are all the regulars of the tennis club," said Syuusuke.

Ryoma's eye lit up, "Really? Then, are they strong, Syuu-nii?" she asked.

"Well, we're all quite strong, Ryoma-chan," replied Syuusuke in amusement as he saw Ryoma's eyes shone brighter.

"Stronger than you?"

"Hmm, well, you'll have to figure that out yourself, don't you think?"

Ryoma nodded, that just made it more interesting.

The lunch with the Seishun's tennis club was comfortable and fun. Though it was really loud due to Momoshiro and Kaido's fighting over and over again. But it was definitely fun. She laughed when Eiji stole a sushi from Syuusuke's plate, it turned out that it was a wasabi sushi. He screamed and asked for water which he then got from his double partner in tennis, Oishi.

After having their lunch, Seiichi and Ryoma excused themselves to go home because they didn't want to miss the train.

"Then we'll leave now, _minna_," said Seiichi while smiling. Ryoma stood next to him.

Tezuka nodded while the others said their variation of goodbyes to the pair.

Syuusuke watched them from the sideline, his eyes opened. He then smiled gently, 'it seemed Ryoma-chan has found love,'

"Syuu-nii, see you later. Come by our house with Yumiko-nee and Yuuta-kun next time, Nii-san hasn't got the time to meet you, after all," Syuusuke smiled warmly at the other meaning behind her words, _since Nii-san is really busy, he didn't have the time to see Yumiko-nee, I hope you don't mind bringing Yumiko-nee to our house_.

"I will, Ryoma-chan, be careful on your way home! Ah! And don't worry, I won't tell him. For now," Syuusuke replied.

Ryoma blushed a bit due to the fact that Syuusuke had hinted that he knew that she and Seiichi were on a date. Nothing escaped the _tensai_'s eyes, of course.

The group watched the two walk away silently before going inside the restaurant, except for Syuusuke. He continued to watch Seiichi and Ryoma with a soft smile. He then took out his camera which actually he had used to take pictures since earlier. He positioned the camera and zoomed plus the lenses before taking the picture at the right moment.

The camera showed that Seiichi was holding Ryoma's hand tightly and stared at her affectionately as Ryoma stared back with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

* * *

**Ayano: Tell me what you think and just ask me anything regarding the story. I'll reply to the best of my ability :) I really hope you enjoyed reading it :) See you in the next chapter!**


	11. Is That True?

**Author's Note: I'm back, guys! I can't believe it's been over a month! I have no excuses, except that I've got so much to lately and I was sick for a week :( I'm not impressed with this chapter actually, but the next one I'll make it better.**

**I'm glad you found the last chapter great! I don't know what came to me when I wrote Fuji stating that he was Ryoma's fiancee. Just suddenly got the idea from nowhere.  
**

**Also thanks to bloodygoth23 who has pointed out my mistake in the last chapter :) Well, I just realized that I got Tezuka's hair color wrong ^^" It's actually dark brown, not green! I guess I didn't really pay attention to his hair color, huh? Just to tell you I've changed his hair color to dark brown in the last chapter ;)  
**

**Thanks to all reviewers! I feel like I can't thank you enough though :(  
**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
**

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis!

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Is That True?

A girl with long black-haired girl with a tint of green was running through the corridor of the Rikkaidai High School. Her tennis bag was slumped on her right shoulder. She looked at her watch. Her eyes widened and she fastened her pace. She took up the stairs and turned to her left.

She looked up at the board which showed the class she was in. Class 1-A. This class wasn't something to be looked down upon. It was famous in the whole school as the students that got into this class had various talents in their own subjects. Most of them had won the national and international championships. But don't get it wrong because even if they were good at their own things, most of them weren't really good academically. However, they had to reach the standard scores of the school subjects. If not, they wouldn't be able to enter the championships that they so hoped and wanted to get in. This rule, of course, applied to all the students, not only of the 1-A, 2-A, or 3-A. This rule made all the students tried their hardest to reach the standard scores which without meaning to, they would have had high scores up to 90.

The principal was _very pleased._

Moving on, the girl skidded to a halt right in front of the class and slammed the door opened, panting slightly. Every eye turned to her direction. Her golden eyes, however, only focused on the green eyes. Watanabe Riku was grinning at her with something akin to amusement shown in his bright green eyes. However, if you looked closely, there was concern in there.

The girl, Echizen Ryoma, stared back before she heard a shout of her name which made her turned to the source. The obvious facial expression on her Japanese History teacher made her flinch a bit. She bowed her head accompanied by apologies from the young girl due to being late.

"No, no, no! I won't accept it! This is the third time that you are late for my class!" the teacher said loudly in anger.

When Ryoma parted her mouth and tried to defend herself, the teacher said, "No more excuses, young lady! Detention after school!"

Ryoma sighed in defeat; it seemed that even her athletic legs couldn't help her to get to school on time. She guessed she shouldn't really stay up late to review those documents that her brother brought and didn't get to finish the night before. But it was okay; after all, Ryoga looked really tired that night. She didn't regret it even after she received the consequence, detention. She'd surely get an earful from Ryoga if he knew what she did and would get.

She put down her bag on the floor, not forgetting to take her books out then sat down. She yawned and took a pencil before jotting down the notes on the blackboard.

* * *

When the bell for lunch rung, Ryoma closed her eyes and slammed her head on the desk. She was really tired and wanted to sleep more. A tap on her shoulder made her look up, only to see the concern gaze of her classmate, Riku.

"Are you alright, Ryoma?" he asked.

"Just a bit tired, that's all," Ryoma stood up and walked towards the door. When she realized Riku wasn't following her, she said, "Come on, let's go to the cafeteria. I'm hungry."

"Of course." Riku smiled as he followed Ryoma out of the class.

It seemed both of them didn't bring any lunches for that day; Ryoma for obvious reason while Riku forgot to get it on the counter.

As they ate their lunch, they talked about their school works, the current leading company, and recent photography events. Until, one sentence from the brunette made her smile.

"By the way, do you know a photographer by the name of Fuji Syuusuke?" asked the brunette with rare enthusiasm.

Ryoma raised her eyebrows, "Why do you ask?"

"Well. He's a great photographer. He's practically my idol! Since I heard he plays tennis as well, I thought that you'd know him," explained him as his eyes shone in awe.

Ryoma then smiled mischievously, "In fact, I know him very well. I can tell you what he's like in a matter of seconds."

Riku's eyes widened drastically, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He suddenly stood, causing several things to occur at once. His chair tumbled backwards, making every students in the cafeteria stared at him oddly which he smiled sheepishly in return and fixed his chair position then sat back down.

Ryoma smirked at his response. This was what she was waiting for. She really liked it when she said something that would shock someone.

Riku then turned to Ryoma, "You can't be serious, can you?" he said as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, of course, after clearing his mind from the shock.

"Of course I'm serious. I always am."

Riku crossed his arms then gazed at Ryoma's eyes sternly, "Let's say I believe you th―"

He was cut off by our dear _hime_, "I tell the truth!"

"Okay, I believe you. But I want proof!"

"I'll prove it to you!" Ryoma exclaimed, grabbing the attention the others which she ignored. Her golden eyes gazed at the green ones determinedly.

In response, Riku looked down, his bangs shadowed his eyes. He then started shaking uncontrollably. This reaction made Ryoma wondered what was wrong with her new friend. Suddenly, she jumped as Riku burst out laughing with tears in the corner of his eyes. He clutched his stomach, trying to control his emotion which failed miserably.

Ryoma's eye twitched.

She had been _fooled_.

As Ryoma couldn't stand the laughter, she then smacked the photographer's head hard, making a loud sound. The others watched this exchange in amusement. The girls giggled whilst the boys laughed and chuckled.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked loudly as he rubbed his head to decrease the pain.

"Humph!" Ryoma drank her Ponta and stood up to get to class. Riku stopped rubbing his head and looked at Ryoma retreating figure as he shouted, "Wait! Ryoma!"

He ran to catch up as he started to beg Ryoma to forgive him. Ryoma ignored him all the way to class.

* * *

After school, Ryoma walked to the faculty room. She opened the door and saw the counselor teacher sitting on the seat. She motioned for Ryoma to sit in front of him.

"Echizen Ryoma?"

"Hai," Ryoma replied and nodded before took the seat.

"I heard that it's been three times that you are late for your history class. In fact, I her a few complaints from other teachers as well, saying that you often fell asleep in class. Mind telling why?" asked the counselor. Ryoma looked at her nametag which spelled Furumi Shima.

Ryoma glanced at the older woman and saw the true concern in her eyes. She sighed, "I was just a bit tired, and that's all."

"I heard about your circumstance from the principal and I understand how you want to do your very best, but I hope you don't work too much and take care of your health," advised Shima as she stared at Ryoma seriously.

Ryoma just nodded and thought about what she had been doing these past two weeks. After the date with Seiichi, she suddenly found herself sitting in front of so many papers that she couldn't count. She also hadn't been getting enough sleep in result of helping her brother (in which she ignored her brother's whining that he could do it himself, but she insisted) and tennis practices.

She looked up again when the teacher started to speak, "If you do too much things at once, you will collapse one day." She then took out a mirror from her drawer and gave it to Ryoma.

She gasped when she saw her reflection. Indeed, her eyes were red and there were black circles around it. Her face looked a bit pale and her lips dry. She looked tired and ready to collapse.

Shima sighed, "I see you didn't realize it yourself. I want you to take a day off from school tomorrow and also, no tennis practice."

Ryoma widened her eyes. She could understand about the school, but tennis practice?

Watching her reaction, Shima shook her head, _'She's really stubborn. It makes sense that her condition are dropping.'_

Shima gazed at Ryoma sternly before Ryoma could utter a single protest, "I'm serious. And just to make it sure, I'll tell you brother and tennis captain. Now you can go home."

Ryoma's eyes widened even more now, "Please don't tell my brother!"

Shima only shook her head, "I have to. If I don't, I'm sure you'll go somewhere just to get your brother think you go to school. Am I right?" she said as she narrowed her eyes at the end.

Ryoma gulped. Well, she couldn't deny that. She then looked down at her feet which she suddenly found interesting.

Shima sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "You can go home now. I'll call your brother later."

Ryoma nodded. She stood up and bowed as she murmured an apology and thanked the older woman.

* * *

The sound of the rackets slammed against the balls was heard throughout the tennis courts. A black-haired guy wearing a cap was shouting orders to the other members of the tennis club which was responded immediately. Sanada sighed as he glanced at his best friend and captain, Yukimura Seiichi.

Seiichi was worried. He was distracted. He looked around the field. She had yet to come. He knew something was wrong. Right after their date, Ryoma looked really sleepy, like she hadn't slept for hours which was true but Seiichi didn't know that. Every time he asked her what was wrong, she would _always_ say that she was fine and smiled which wasn't very convincing.

Not only him, it seemed the other regulars were affected by the absence of their rookie. From time to time Bunta and Akaya would glanced at the entrance to the courts. And Niou would pester Renji about his data accuracy about Ryoma being late. Jackal would shook his head as he looked outside the fence. Whilst Yagyuu's and Genichirou's brows would furrowed, trying to concentrate on the practice.

Thirty minutes since that practice had started, but Ryoma didn't come yet.

He looked around again, just then did he see a freshman wearing the school uniform which implied he wasn't a member of the tennis club. When he was about to ask about his presence, Akaya beat him to it.

"YOU!"

The brunette turned to their direction, "Ahh, Seaweed-senpai!" he greeted anthusiatically.

Akaya's face went red in anger.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"Now, now, Akaya, calm down," said Bunta as he put his hand on the Ace's shoulder.

"There must be a reason why he's here, puri," reasoned Niou, grinning widely as he stared at the freshman.

"100% it's about Ryoma," stated Renji.

The regulars as well as Riku tensed.

The atmosphere was heavy.

No one talked.

"Is that true?" asked Seiichi even though he knew his teammate assumption was most likely right.

Riku just nodded.

"What is it?" asked Bunta in concern. He knew something was wrong with his childhood friend. In fact, all the regulars, and probably everyone who knew her had noticed this.

"Well, this morning she came late again," Riku began.

"So that's why she didn't come for morning practice," said Yagyuu as the others nodded.

"Well, the teacher was angry and she was given detention. It was just over a few minutes ago and I was called to the counselor office. Shima-_sensei_ told me that she gave a day off tomorrow," Riku explained nonchalantly at first but at the end his eyes turned worried.

"But, why didn't he come to practice?" asked Akaya which earned him a deadpan looks from the others as Riku stared at him.

"Are you _that_ stupid?" Akaya was ready to rush to Riku and punch his face but was restrained by Bunta and Niou. Riku just ignored it, "Didn't you notice her condition? She looks ready to fall any second. Almost every day she slept in class. Well this isn't a new occurrence but it keeps on happening too much lately, and it seemed to get on the teachers' nerve, you see."

The regulars were silent. Even Akaya who was seething at Riku had calmed down and looked at the ground.

"This is a notice from Shima-_sensei_," said Riku which gained the regulars attention. He handed the envelope to Seiichi which he knew was the captain, "Then, I'll be going now."

Seiichi opened the envelope and read the content as the other regular members watched in silent, eager to know what was written. After reading it through, Seiichi sighed, "Ryoma won't join the practice till she get better."

Well, at least, it wasn't a resign notice. They sighed in relieved.

"Let's visit her tomorrow after practice!" exclaimed Bunta, grinning.

Seiichi smiled, "Why not?"

Niou grinned wolfishly, "It's not a bad idea, puri."

"It's settled then!"

* * *

**Ayano: Done! Did you like it? I hope you do. It wasn't suppose to end there, actually. I just found it better that way :) Please review!**


	12. Visiting Ryoma

**Author's Note: Did I make you guys wait that long? O.O I'm so sorry, I was out of town and if my laptop hadn't had broken, I would have updated faster. Even now it's still broken. Forgive me :(**

**Also, I'm sorry it's a bit short. I promised it will be longer next time. And one more thing, I don't think I'll be able to update regularly for the next few months. I'll be busy preparing for the final exams and getting into university.**

**Thanks to those who have read, reviewed, favourited, and followed this fic xD **

**(Sorry I can't reply your reviews at the moment. I'm in rush right now)**

******Special thanks to Clarice who pointed out my mistake (again -_-), I'm really grateful. As a prove, I've edited it. I hope you're satisfied with this one and doesn't get confused anymore (as well as the others who noticed my mistake) :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Visiting Ryoma

Echizen Ryoma was walking home alone, deep in thought. That noon, Shima-_sensei_―the councilor had told her to rest for the following day. She really didn't want to, but she knew her body had weakened and if she resisted it any longer, she'd collapse. However, in her mind, she didn't want to worry her brother. She shouldn't have overworked herself. And now she received the consequence.

She let out a sigh and looked ahead. Without realizing it, she had arrived home. She pushed the gate and walked to the front door. Right before she could open the door, it was pulled from the inside. The figure's shadow was looming over her. All she could do was looking down at her feet after she saw the stern look on her brother's face. She felt like she had done something really wrong which she probably did.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her head, but she still stared at her shoes. Ryoga bent his knees, so he could look at his sister's face.

"Chibisuke?" he called, but he got no response. He sighed, "Ryoma, look at me."

Ryoma immediately looked at the older man in the eyes due to the demanding tone he used. The brother's eyes softened as he looked at the possibly fearful look on Ryoma's eyes. He then ruffled Ryoma's hair, trying to assure her that he's not mad which he successfully did.

"Ryoma, I got a call from your teacher that you're not feeling well. That's why I rushed home. Are you alright?"

Now that Ryoma took a good look at him. Indeed, Ryoga's appearance was in disarray. His black suit which looked new that morning had crumpled. His hair's in a mess too. He's wet from sweats.

"Ryoma? Are you alright?" Ryoga repeated as he saw her in a daze. In reply, she nodded her head slowly.

Unconvinced, Ryoga touched her forehead. It felt a bit hot. "I think you have a fever. Change your uniform and take a rest. I'll bring you lunch later, understood?" He said in concern.

"I got it."

After Ryoma changed into casual clothes, she laid on the bed. Getting bored, she checked her email through her cell phone.

_**1 New Mail**_

_Hm? I wonder who sent it._ She then clicked the button.

_**To : Echizen Ryoma**_

_**From : Kevin Smith**_

_**Subject : Yo!**_

_**Yo, Ryoma! How are you? I have great news! I'll be going to Japan for the upcoming holidays next week. I think it's a good chance to meet you, Ryoga, and Bunta. I've told Ryoga about it too and he said that I'll stay in your house. I can't wait to play another match against you guys. This time I won't lose to you!**_

_**Miss you,**_

_**Kevin ;)**_

Ryoma smiled as she read the mail. She missed him too and just as she was about to reply, the door creaked open and she looked at the direction to see Ryoga coming in with a tray of food on his hand. He smiled then put the tray on the bedside table before taking a chair so he could sit next to the laying teen.

She then sat up and gazed at her brother, "Is it really true?"

"What about?" Ryoga asked as he took a thermometer from the cupboard.

"That Kevin will come here," Ryoma said as she let him put the thermometer in her mouth.

"That's right," Ryoma brightened up after hearing those words which in turn, made him smile. A beep from the thermometer was heard before he took it out and read it.

"Hmm, 39°C. You really need to rest. Should I call a doctor?" Ryoga said in concern.

Ryoma shook her head and said, "I'll be fine after a bit of rest," she tried to convince him then continued, "Don't you still have works? Just do them first, okay?"

"But―"

"I said I'd be fine. Just go to your office, or else!" She threatened which magically worked because Ryoga soon stood up and left the room. She giggled at the sight. Just before the door closed, Karupin got in the room and jumped on the bed. The Himalayan cat licked Ryoma's cheek as Ryoma giggled at its action.

Ryoma then picked it up and said, "Say, are you worried about me too?" a meow came out from the cat. Ryoma smiled, "_Arigatou, _Karupin. I'll be fine."

She then put Karupin down and ate the lunch her brother brought to her. After eating them all, she put the empty plate on the tray and drank the next thing she did was lying still on the bed, sleeping.

Meanwhile, Karupin went to Ryoga's office and let out a meow sound as if reporting something to him. Ryoga only smiled in return then stood up. Before leaving the room, he patted the cat's fur in thanks.

Ryoga went to the kitchen and took out a cloth from the counter; he also took a basin and poured water into it. He was walking upstairs to Ryoma's room with the things. Karupin followed not far behind him.

When Ryoga entered the room, he saw his baby sister was already asleep peacefully. He put the basin on the table, next to the tray. After fixing the blanket to reach her shoulder, Ryoga put the cloth in the basin. He compressed it before putting it lightly on Ryoma's forehead.

While he patted Ryoma's hair as if soothing her, Karupin had taken the liberty to lie down on the bed, right beside Ryoma, curling up. After a while, Ryoga took the cloth then compressed it again. This repeated for a few times before Ryoga went back to his office.

The day after, the door bell rang in the Echizen residence."_Hai!_ Please wait a minute!" shouted a manly voice from inside. Before long, the door's opened, revealing the tennis club members.

"Ah! Ryoga-san!" an excited voice called out. It was from the red-headed.

"Bunta? I see you've gotten taller and your habit with the bubblegum hasn't disappeared either," Ryoga stated as he looked at the gum Bunta chewed.

The others facepalmed._'So he's been like that since he was a little kid,'_ they thought.

"And you guys are?"

"We're Ryoma's teammates. It's a pleasure to meet you, Echizen-san," said a blue-haired guy with matching sapphire eyes. "I'm Yukimura Seiichi, the _buchou, _do you remember me, Echizen-san?."

"Well, of course I remember you. Especially if it's you, Yukimura-kun," said Ryoga.

The regulars then took this as a cue to introduce themselves to the older man in front of them. After all of them finished the introduction. Ryoga eyed them with something akin to amusement. He grinned, "Well, nice to meet you guys. I've heard about you guys from Ryoma. Specifically you, Yukimura-kun,"

Seiichi was quite surprised to hear that but he hid it well and smiled instead, "Is that so?" even his tone didn't give away the interest he got from the statement.

Ryoga's eyes twitched before sighing and opened the door widely before ushering them inside. He told them to wait in the living room as he went to his sister's room to inform her about their visit.

Entering the room, Ryoga could see that Ryoma had changed her clothes and was brushing her long hair. He frowned, "Chibisuke, why are standing up? You need more rest!"

Ryoma sighed, "I'm fine now. I've been asleep since yesterday's evening. You can't expect me to just lying around all day, doing nothing! That's totally boring!"

"Now, don't talk to your brother like that," he said as he walked up to Ryoma and let his hand rest on her forehead, "Well, your fever has gone down, but it's still a bit hot. Don't strain yourself, okay?"

Ryoma just shrugged.

"Don't give me that! I want your answer," he said more sternly as his brows furrowed even more.

Ryoma sighed again, "I got it. Happy?"

"Very," Ryoga smiled before, "Oh, yeah. Your friends are here,"

"Friends?"

"Your seem worried about you,"

"Eh? They're here?" she put down the brush before pushing her brother out of the room, "I'll be down in a second!"

Ryoga looked at the closed door before sighing and went for the kitchen to make the guests some beverages. He touched his chin with his forefingers in thought. '_I wonder what they's like? Tea?_' shrugging the thought off, he continued on his way and decided to just make whatever's in the kitchen.

At first, the regulars only sat in silence with wondering eyes. Then they got bored and walked around the house, looking at the pictures on the wall and table in the living room. After looking around for a bit, they saw Ryoga walking down the stairs and told them to just wait while he made some drinks for them. Waiting for Ryoga's figure to disappear into the kitchen, they made themselves comfortable by sitting on the couches and talked about things which most likely related to tennis in some way. Well, except Akaya.

The used-to-be-youngest regular in the team stood in front of a glass of what seemed to be a showcase. Akaya was still, soundlessly staring at the thing in shock. He snapped out of his shock only to let out an amazed shriek. This caught the others' attention as they neared the second year.

What they saw made them gape like fishes, except Seiichi. What about Sanada and Yanagi, you asked? They too was frozen on the spot, but their expression were priceless as their jaw dropped to ground. Really unlike their usual selves.

Meanwhile, Bunta was watching them with amusement in his eyes as he tried to hold his booming laughter. He even almost choked on his bubble gum so he immediately wrapped it on the unused paper and threw it to the garbage can. However, after looking at the vice captain and the data master, he couldn't control himself any longer. The next thing in the neighborhood knew, there was a maniacal laughter booming loudly, making them winced and covered their ears.

This action caused the other regulars to snap out of their trance and glared at the red-headed. Bunta whose laughter had turned into a slight chuckle rubbed his eyes from the forming tears. Looking at his friends, he explained about the things which was inside the showcase.

Turned out that all of the things in there were the trophies, medals, and similar related things. It would seem that the Echizen's family has received many great things in their short lives. One thing they immediately noticed was they also had won something not related to tennis.

They were awed by the show case. They realized that although Ryoma might not show it, she had amazing skills, either it'stennis or arts.

_'I didn't know that she had such skill,' _thought Seiichi as he looked at the showcase in wonder,' _I'm sure she still has some other things that she didn't tell me−no, I mean us.'_

"What's wrong, Yukimura? Your face is all red," asked Sanada who had seen Seiichi looked thoughtful, "You're getting redder by thes econds. Are you okay?"

Seiichi couldn't believe this. His bestfriend had seen him blush like a girl in love, though it's the opposite, '_NO! What am I thinking?'_

"No, I'm fine. Don't you think it's a little hot in here?" Seiichi said as he walked away, avoiding the vice-captain. Sanada got a little confused by what Seiichi said because the room had an air conditioner in it.

Seiichi went back to sit on the couch. He touched his face to decrease the hot temperature his skin emitted. He actually felt kind of embarrassed to be caught off guard. He came back to reality when the others all sat back down on the couches. At the same time, Ryoga got to the living room with the tea and sat on the couch with them.

Ryoga asked about whether Ryoma had done well in school and if she had made friends which was answered mostly by Bunta. Only common questions which actually should be asked by the parents. This reminded him that Ryoma's parents had passed away. He then took the cup of tea to calm him self from any thought of Ryoma _for the moment._

"Watanabe Riku?" he heard Ryoga asked.

"That's right! It's her classmate and he's so annoying!" Akaya's boisterous voice said.

'_Aren't you the same?_' thought the other regulars. But don't worry, he's still their little brother in someway.

Seiichi realized that he'd been out of it for sometime now because when he looked at his teammates, They were all too comfortable ina house that frankly were not their own. Seiichi sighed as he saw his teammates chatted with the elder Echizen.

Suddenly all of the chatters got quiet. Ryoma appeared from the staircase with Karupin on her arms as she made her way towards them. She sat down next to her brother and stroked Karupin's fur who stared at her mistress' guests. Karupin purred as Ryoma scratched her ears. Karupin then jumped off from her mitress' lap and walked towards the dining room to get her milk which had been prepared by the elder Echizen earlier that day.

"Now, _senpaitachi_, thank you for coming but as you can see, I'm fine now. So you don't need to worry unnessacerily," started the only girl there. She smiled to prove her statement.

All of them sighed in relief. They really felt sad about the girl's health. When they saw her coming down the stairs with fresh look the worries perished instantly regardless of the still pale skin.

"I'm glad you're okay now, Ryoma," said the captain.

"Then you can come back to school tomorrow, right?" asked Akaya enthusiastically.

Ryoma smiled, "I will, _senpai_," she then turned to Ryoga, "Right, Aniki?"

Ryoga raised a brow, "Of course you will. Even if you're home, you'll just do my paperworks again. And I won't allow such a thing."

The younger Echizen smirked in return and this only made the elder more convinced of her health returning.

_THUD_

Suddenly they heard a person slammed against the floor after a creaking sound of the door opening. Lying on the ground was the Hyoutei's tensai.

Oshitari Yuushi.

* * *

**Ayano: I hope you like this chapter. I will try to update faster. See you in the next chapter :) **


End file.
